Tennis no HimeSama
by crimsonbutterfly21
Summary: My first fic. The Kantou tournament is near and the Seigaku Tennis Club for girls is going to have a new manager for the team. For Ryuzaki Sakuno, meeting the new manager will cause major problems. Ryosaku pairing, Chapter 10 is up!
1. Meet the Captain

Tennis no Hime – Sama

17-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno rubbed her eyes as she squinted on the light from her bedroom window then to her alarm clock on her nightstand. To her shock, it read 7:56.

"Oh my God, I'm late!" she shrieked as she jumped out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, she was putting her things inside her bag when her grandmother entered the kitchen.

"Sakuno, ohayou. It seems that you're late for school."

"I know, obachan. I had to hurry, morning practice is about to begin!" Sakuno hurriedly replied as she went out of the door.

Sumire smiled at the opened door. "Hm, I think it's not the practice she is after…"

Sakuno ran fast as she could. She couldn't be late.

Today, the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club for Boys is going to help train the Girl's division for the Kantou tournament. Excitement hung into the air like a spooky fog as the members began to talk about who'll manage them for the entire tournament.

The Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Club was a little lively than before. The members were giggling, some were fixing their hair and some began practicing with their rackets.

Sakuno entered the tennis court, sighing heavily. She watched her teammates as they hustle and bustle near the entrance of the court. The screams and shrieks died out when the Captain of the Seigaku male Tennis Club entered the court.

'Oh well,' she smugly thought.

She gave a low groan as she saw the captain of the male tennis club being fawned by girls. She took out her racket from her bag and started her warm – up.

Practice resumed for the next 15 minutes and the whole court went back to its lively state. She continued hitting the ball with her racket when…

"Ryuzaki."

She stopped. "E-Echizen bucho. Ohayou Gozaimasu."

Echizen Ryoma nodded in return. He observed Sakuno's form for a while and he was impressed at her sudden improvement. When they were young, Sakuno was just a beginner then at tennis. At first, he always thought of her as a weak, annoying girl who did nothing but follow him around. He smiled.

"Ryuzaki."

"Hai?"

"Come with me," Ryoma ordered, gesturing for her to follow him. Sakuno didn't argue, so she followed him into the corner as he sat down and rummaged in his bag for a while. Afterwards, he retrieved his racket and motioned for her to follow him to the court. She obeyed.

"Wait, Echizen-bucho, what's going on?" Sakuno asked suddenly.

"Don't you understand? It's a game," Ryoma answered.

"G-game? With you?" she blurted aloud as she watched the other girls stopped momentarily from their tasks and was now listening to her ongoing conversation with Echizen Ryoma.

Ryoma tapped the racket on his shoulder. "Yeah. I just want to see how much you've improved." He then went to the opposite court and began to play with the strings of his racket. He glanced again at Ryuzaki. "I won't give you any handicap."

Sakuno let out a small grin. "Better." She went to her own side of court and watched as Ryoma held out his racket.

"Which?"

"Smooth."

Ryoma spun the racket and Sakuno watched in anticipation. The racket eventually stopped spinning and fell down. The letter R was inverted upward.

"Hm, rough," he mused, picking up his racket. Turning to Ryuzaki, he replied, "I'll give you the serve. I want to see how much you've gone far."

Sakuno gripped the racket hard. "He's testing my skill by looking on how I serve," she ruefully said to herself as she watched Ryoma waiting for her serve.

She sighed as she started off with an underhand serve.

Cheers and screams echoed throughout the court as the game between the Pillar of Seigaku and a member of the Girl's Tennis club engaged in a heated duel. The audience watched with restrained breaths and murmurs while fanclubs began to cheer for their beloved 'bucho' as he went head – on with Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Sakuno however, seemed pleased with her efforts as she swiftly returned Ryoma's shots, and shocked everyone including him when she performed a dunk smash. It gave her 40 – 40, deuce, and it was to her advantage.

Ryoma, however, did not still give way to his emotions. As cool and calculating as ever, he managed to observe Sakuno's style and stance. Now, it was his turn to serve.

"6 – 6 games all, I can still do this," Sakuno said to herself over and over again as she saw Ryoma getting ready to serve. A smile crossed over her face when she saw Ryoma holding his racket in his right hand. "Right – hand serve; It's the twist serve," she thought eagerly. Ryoma is challenging her by letting her attempt to return his favorite serve!

"This game has gone far too long, it seems I had no choice isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma stated as he stopped bouncing the ball. He threw the ball high in the air and then jumped in an upward spinning motion, hitting it with the racket in a sideward angle. Sakuno gripped her racket hard as she watched the ball bounced in her direction. Before she could lay her racket on the ball, the ball bounced in a peculiar sideward manner hitting the spot under her legs. She watched as the ball escaped into the court and got stuck in the metal rails. The referee announced another deuce.

"Geez, he shouldn't be so rough against me," Sakuno commented as she sweat dropped. She glanced at Ryoma who was tapping his racket in his shoulder, a smirk on his lips.

"Are you ready to lose?" he asked smugly.

Damn him. "I'm not giving up yet."

Ryoma gave that all – knowing smirk again as he said his customary quote, "Mada mada dane."

'How egotistical,' Sakuno seethed. She crouched lower in anticipation as Ryoma did another twist serve. She managed to catch up to it, but as she was about to hit the ball into her racket's sweet spot, the ball curved sidewards again. Another no – touch ace.

The fan club girls cheered wildly as their favorite bucho started making a comeback. He swiftly continued making aces leaving it 40 – 0. Sakuno was already breathing heavily; her running around the court to retrieve his serves caused her energy to drain out, leaving her open to Ryoma's attack. She tried to regain lost air in her lungs as she began to formulate a strategy.

'If he performs another of his twist serves, I'll dash towards the net and do a drive volley. That way, I can stop him by using my net play,' she thought.

Sure enough, Ryoma used again his right hand and did the twist serve. Sakuno anticipated this so she dashed across the court and with a squeal, successfully returned it. But before she could finally be relieved, Ryoma angled his racket 30 degrees lower in a slow motion.

'No!' she screamed in her mind. 'A drop shot!'

She tried to run despite the aching soreness in her legs as she stretched her arm to return the shot. But to her distress the ball bounced and recoiled slightly as if returning back to its owner.

The zero – shiki drop shot.

Weariness washed over her as she sat back tiredly on her heels as she heard the referee announced the victor. Hurt and disappointment grew in her chest as she fought back the tears of being 'utterly defeated'.

She turned to glance at Ryoma who was adjusting his racket strings and was obviously not looking at her direction. Sighing dejectedly, she stood up from her spot then went to the center of the court to shake hands with the winner.

"I guess you won again," she whispered in a quiet tone.

"As always," he replied in a bored expression. Sakuno glared angrily at him as though she was an amateur when it comes to tennis. After shaking his hand, she stomped back to where her things are and jammed her racket inside. She slung her bag over her shoulder and proceeded to go out of the court.

She was a hundred feet away from the court when he called her.

"Ryuzaki."

She didn't bother to look at him. "What is it now, bucho?"

Ryoma stepped in front of her and now she felt dwarfed. They were a good feet away from the horde of screaming girls and taunting spectators but still, it felt awkward being with him here out in the open.

"Ryoma – kun, I…" A sleek finger stopped her on top of her lips.

He bent down, pressing his forehead against hers. "Ssh…I already told you before didn't I?"

Sakuno clamped her mouth shut. Of course he did. Being him with her here was a problem. Actually, 'him' being the manager of the Tennis club's girl's division was an even greater risk, especially in accounts to the howling horde of women who're dying to get his attention.

"I haven't congratulated you properly yet," he whispered huskily against her ear. Sakuno shivered. She grasped one sleeved arm as she spoke, "Ryoma, you better go back now."

He still kept his arms around her. She understood as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave an affectionate squeeze. "Don't worry I'll be alright. I'll meet you after school at 'our' place."

A sound of frustration reached her ears as Ryoma abruptly pulled away from her. He adjusted his cap and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"I'll see you later," he muttered as he walked back to the tennis court. Screams and shrieks were later heard and Sakuno let out an exasperating sigh. She continued to walk away from the court and into the school.

"It looks like the road to Kantou would be a lot harder than I thought it would be."


	2. Meet the Father

Tennis no Hime-Sama

"Man, what a day,' Sakuno said to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. Today's tennis practice was tiring especially with Echizen Ryoma being surrounded by giggling girls. As usual, Ryoma won the game although she managed to keep up with him. It ended 7-6, which wasn't so bad.

"That means I'm catching up to Ryoma-kun," she smiled as she head to the street tennis courts. The sound of a tennis ball being hit caught her attention, so she decided to know where it came from. Surprise marked her features as she saw Echizen – bucho swinging his racket, hitting the ball with his eyes closed.

Sakuno bit her lip. 'Well, not that much catching up. Only Ryoma could hit tennis balls using only his sense of hearing.' She was so absorbed in watching him play when he suddenly stopped.

"What?"

Sakuno blushed, finally realizing she was discovered. "Um……..n…nothing."

Ryoma turned to face her. "What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Well…I…I just want to see how much you've gone far through your practice," she answered out – of – the – blue. He sighed as he swings his racket impatiently.

"That only applies to you, Ryuzaki. Mada mada dane."

There. There's that deafening quote again. Sakuno sighed as she contemplated his words. For the past few years she took that quote as a challenge to improve her tennis skills. But it seems she was still miles away from beating Ryoma, and stopping him from saying "Mada mada dane".

"Ryuzaki."

"Nani, Ryoma-kun?" she asked. Whenever they're in public, she would address him by his first name. He didn't mind anyway, so long as she address him formally as 'bucho' during club activities.

"Improve your backhand. Starting tomorrow, you will only use backhand strokes whenever we practice until you get a hold of it," he informed her as he continued to hit the ball with his racket.

"Hai, Echizen bucho". Now that was new.

Ryoma finally stopped his practice. He stepped out of the court and headed to the bench where Sakuno was sitting. She handed him with a towel taken from his own bag and he accepted it with a nod of thanks.

Sakuno smiled at him as he removed his cap and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. "You practiced hard today. I wonder if you would even let your teammates see you getting soft," she commented.

"Of course. I'm their captain. Having weaknesses will burden the whole team," he replied.

She smiled again. "You look like you're worrying about your team, captain. What will Tezuka-bucho say if he finds out that his prodigy is giving the regulars a hard time just as he did when you're still a freshman?"

He shrugged. "It's for their own good."

Giggling, Sakuno stared at Ryoma's face and reached a hand up to wipe a drop of sweat from his forehead. He turned to her and gave a small smirk.

"When will I meet your father again?" she asked sweetly, lacing her fingers against his. He shrugged again.

"I don't think it'll be a great idea," he stated flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because he turned my life upside down. It'll be the same for you too."

She pouted. "I don't think Nanjiro-san would turn my life upside down like you said. He's a good man."

"A lecherous, perverted, good – for – nothing man. Yup, he's good alright," Ryoma added.

She swatted his arm playfully. "That's terrible! You shouldn't say things about your otosan, Ryoma – kun."

He squeezed her hand in response and then released it. Standing up, he retrieved his jacket hanging from the bench and slung his bag over his shoulder. Putting his cap back on his head, he glanced at Sakuno. "Let's go."

"Huh? Where?" she asked, one brow raised.

"Just come with me," he replied smugly, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

If she wants to meet his father then he'll be damned sure that she will. For now, he'll just hope and pray that his stupid oyaji won't screw himself up in front of Sakuno this time.

'Control yourself,' he thought over and over again. 'No arguing…no arguing…with oyaji…'

Oh boy.


	3. Meet the Chef

Tennis no Hime – Sama

"E – eh? We're going at your place? Right now?"

Ryoma gave an insufferable sigh as Sakuno wailed about 'surprise meetings' and 'Why didn't you say it sooner?' statements. He could guess that her previous outburst was the tenth time already.

"I thought you want to meet my old man. So, I'm taking you to him now."

Sakuno glared at him as if he'd grown two heads. Even to the extent of their relationship, Ryoma still couldn't understand her or the opposite sex, in general. Even now, he was still amazed in how a woman could easily switch moods like his nitouryuu ability in gripping a racket. Before, he was unaccustomed to Sakuno's quirks and worries and usually when things go out of hand, they would end up in an argument and then resulting into a fight.

"You shouldn't be so uptight especially to something like this. It's just a visit," he replied in an attempt to calm her frazzled nerves. Somehow, he was adjusting to Sakuno's emotional switch and it was getting interesting.

To his amusement, Sakuno complained. "A visit! Only a visit! Ryoma, are you insane! I'm about to meet your father in a very unexpected time and you don't want me to be uptight!"

"Sakuno, it's not like my dad is going to eat you up once he sees you," he chided playfully.

"No! That's not what I meant by that, Ryoma!" Sakuno wailed exasperatedly, waving her arms in different directions to prove her point. People who were walking by the sidewalks would stop and look at them then they'll be on their way, amusement shown in their faces.

Ryoma could feel the heated glances of the passerbyes as they watch him being yelled at by a girl.

He needed a drink of Ponta right now. "Then tell me, what the hell is bothering you? You said you'd like to meet my dad and then when I'm about to bring you to him, you acted like a wild animal. Now give me a reasonable explanation."

He could have sworn he saw steam come out of Sakuno's ears and mentally pinched himself from laughing. It was getting hilarious and if he only got a hold of his camera, a shot of her would be very priceless in his photo album.

Luckily, after 30 seconds she managed to calm down. Glancing at Ryoma, she smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to prepare in meeting your father, Ryoma – kun. I don't want to act clumsy in front of him you know."

"And just what the heck do you mean by that, Ryuzaki?"

"I just want to change into something more presentable so that your father will like me," she shyly explained. If it weren't for his cap, Sakuno could almost see his golden eyes wide as saucers.

"That's it? You've been ranting for almost two hours just because you wanted to change your clothes? Man, you could've told me in the first place!" Ryoma blurted aloud, causing Sakuno to giggle.

"I really meant what I said earlier, Ryoma – kun," she said simply.

Now it was his turn to freak out. "But that's only a small problem! I thought you were having some kind of those women things and then you'll tell me that you were just having clothing dilemma!"

"Anou, Ryoma – kun, you shouldn't be so uptight about it. You said so, earlier."

"Uptight? I was terribly worried when you suddenly freaked out on me and now you said I'm uptight!" Ryoma snapped.

It was now Sakuno's turn to sigh. Their roles are now inevitably reversed.

"I'll be done in fifteen minutes!" was all Sakuno said before she disappeared into the bathroom leaving Ryoma standing like a statue in the living room.

Ryoma shrugged in an attempt to ease the pain in his neck. It was another pointless argument. He definitely needed to grab a can of Ponta now. He was almost close in psychoanalyzing Sakuno's behavior. Maybe if he could get a chance to drop by a bookstore, he would grab a copy of "Understanding the Female Biology for Dummies".

More than fifteen minutes have passed, and Ryoma was already getting comfortable slouching in the sofa. He was on the verge of falling sleep when Sakuno reappeared, wearing a pink knitted sweater with cherry blossom petals embroidered in the fabric and a simple blue denim skirt. He blinked once, twice, registering the image of her in his brain as he took notice of her long brown hair swaying softly just behind her back.

"You let your hair down," he commented awkwardly. He had nothing more to say, really.

Sakuno ran her hand through her hair. "Well, I decided to look more sophisticated and mature. Wearing braids will make me a little bit childish."

'Don't forget clumsy,' Ryoma sarcastically thought.

Sakuno ignored Ryoma's quiet musings and headed to the kitchen. Out of curiousity, he followed her and leaned back in the kitchen stall watching her remove contents in the refrigerator.

He crossed his arms. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to bake a cake for Nanjirou – san." She answered without looking at him.

Ryoma's jaw dropped. "You're baking a cake for oyaji?"

Sakuno closed the refrigerator with her butt then turned to him. "We're going to bake a cake for your father, Ryoma – kun."

"We? What do you mean 'we'? I don't even know how to boil water!" Ryoma whined.

"There's no use for boiling water in baking, Ryoma – kun."

"I know that! I'm just stating a fact that I can't cook!"

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "That's why you're going to help me bake, Ryoma – kun."

Ryoma reluctantly sat in one of the chairs in the dining room and crossed his arms. "Alright I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

Sakuno went to him and placed a mixing bowl, beater, and a carton of eggs in the table. Ryoma scrutinized them critically as if they were foreign to him.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen an egg," she commented teasingly as she pulled two eggs inside the carton.

He gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not that dumb."

She gave him a sour look as she glanced at the ingredients in front of him. "You can start beating the eggs first."

Silence hung in the air as Ryoma blinked. Beat eggs? Beating tennis balls with a racket seems easy but eggs?

"I don't know how," he muttered quietly.

"What did you say, Ryoma – kun?"

"I don't…I don't know how to beat an egg," he answered, cheeks reddened from embarrassment. Sakuno stared at him for a few minutes letting the idea sink into her head. And when it did, she giggled.

"Just imagine the egg is a tennis ball, Ryoma – kun," she softly explained, holding the egg up for him to see. She picked up the beater and added, "And this beater is your racket."

Ryoma watched in childlike fascination as he observed Sakuno cracked open the egg and began to beat the egg white and yolk expertly as she continued to explain.

"You do it like this as if you're just swinging your racket. You keep beating it until it is purely yellow and firm. Just imagine your racket swings, Ryoma – kun," she said, handing the job to him. Ryoma glared at it then picked up the beater.

'You can do this,' he told himself. 'Momo – senpai will probably laugh his socks off if he finds out that I can't even beat a lousy egg.'

Breathing deeply, he imagined himself holding a racket and began to swing it and after several broken eggs and numerous spills, he finally got it and he was now enjoying himself.

Unbeknownst to him, Sakuno was laughing her head off as she preheated the oven and continued mixing other ingredients. Cooking with Echizen Ryoma was a fun – filled experience.

Unless you have a lot of stocks in the fridge in case Ryoma rans out of ingredients due to his occasional spills and clumsiness.

She sighed. 'I just hope this turns out delicious.'


	4. Meet the Senpai

Tennis no Hime Sama 

The scent of something sweet permeated her nostrils. "Hmm,.it sure smells good," Sakuno mused as she watched the oven after a few minutes. She glanced at Ryoma who fell asleep immediately after helping her bake strawberry shortcake. She went to the side of the table and leaned down to touch his hair. His face was flat against the table and a thin fluid dripped from the corner of his mouth. Sakuno giggled as she brushed a few strands.

'Poor Ryoma – kun, he was really exhausted.'

Of course he was. Not only did he beat eggs, Sakuno ordered him to place the batter in the oven. Accidentally, Ryoma burned his hand when he put the batter inside. It wasn't that bad though, especially when she began to tease him that his hand was a little 'crispy'.

For Ryoma, baking had been a difficult task than tennis. His favorite, beating the eggs, was far more advanced to his bidding than hitting a ball furiously against the wall. Sakuno knew the limits of his patience especially when there are some cases that his tennis prowess does not do much on some things that are not related to his sport.

She smiled wholeheartedly. At least there is something she is far more superior to Ryoma. In Seishun Gakuen, the name Echizen Ryoma was widely known as the "prodigy" next to Fuji – senpai and the "fearsome bucho" taken after Tezuka – bucho. These two senpais molded Ryoma into what has become of him now. He had grown fast, and had taken responsibility of becoming the captain at his second year beating Momo – chan senpai and Mamushi.

She continued to watch him as he slept and let her mind wander to driftless thoughts of their relationship. It was an odd pairing – just like Kachiro had said. Horio and their other friends including Tomoka had never thought that the famed "Prince of Tennis" would ask her, Ryuzaki Sakuno, out on a date. She didn't either, it all started in a tennis game, then going out to practice together until Ryoma paid for her lunch for free.

Sakuno understood that Ryoma 'sucked' a little bit when showing his affections. She began to reminisce one particular moment during their first date…(if she could call it that way)

It was a fine Saturday morning and Sakuno asked Ryoma if he could accompany her to the racket stringer's shop. Ryoma, of course was being his usual stodgy self and decided to question her favor.

"_Your racket's still fine. You're just hitting the ball in the wrong spot," he replied nonchalantly._

_She, of course won't back down. "Ryoma – kun, I really need to take this to Haritatsu – jisan. The gut snapped and I can't use it unless it's fixed." She stared at him with puppy dog eyes. "You're not going to let me go to an old man's shop in the back of the city now, would you?"_

_He ran his hands through his hair nervously. 'Oh man, whenever she does that I'm – so – weak – help – me look, I simply couldn't refuse her…'_

"_Ne, Ryoma – kun, what'll it be?" she asked hopefully._

_He absolutely had no other choice. "Fine. I'll go with you. But we're not going to stay long. I had practice in the afternoon."_

_To his surprise, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Yay! Thank you so much, Ryoma – kun." _

_He smirked as he touched the spot where she'd just kissed him. Well, it's not what he expected, but it'll do. _

_For now._

The sound of the clock chime brought Sakuno to her senses as she was abruptly pulled from her thoughts. She glanced at the antique grandfather clock in the living room and winced.

It read 6:30.

She began to set her task of wrapping the cake in its most presenting manner and set it aside in the kitchen table. Turning to Ryoma, she went to him and tapped his shoulder. He still continued to sleep.

He was testing her patience. "Ne, Ryoma – kun, time to get up. We need to go." She shook him hard by the shoulder after attempting many times to wake him by tapping.

"Wha? Wha? What?" Ryoma raised his head abruptly. He looked at Sakuno's brown eyes and groaned. Sakuno looked at him inquiringly as she asked, "Are you awake now? We got to go."

Ryoma sat up straight and began to stretch. He rubbed his eyes. "The cake?"

"Already done." She presented him with an elaborate plastic – wrapped package. She glanced at him worriedly. "It's almost nighttime. We'd better hurry."

Ryoma stood up from the chair and ran his fingers into his hair in attempt to straighten it. But no matter how many times he tried to fix his hair, it will still return back to its ruffled state.

For Sakuno, it looked cute on Ryoma when his hair is all rumpled up. Though she would never admit it to Ryoma, at least it's not like he'll ever find out about it anyway.

"Oi, are we about to go or not?" Ryoma asked impatiently as he picked up his bag from the couch and head to the door. Sakuno followed him and stared at him indifferently.

"What?" he asked. It was unnerving whenever someone would stare at him. It's as if they were sizing him up, he had no idea if they want to gobble him up or eat him alive. He'd guess it was both.

She blinked. "What do you mean what?"

Ryoma sighed. "You're staring at me! Quit it."

"Oh. Right." Sakuno walked a few inches from him and giggled. Turning to him, she pointed a finger just to the side of her chin. "By the way Ryoma – kun, you've got drool dripping down your chin."

She should've brought a camera when Ryoma looked down in horror when he finally noticed that he didn't wipe the saliva from his chin. He hastily wiped it off with the back of his hand then glared at her.

She laughed.

The way to the Echizen home was long and windy. Sakuno felt her knees getting weak as she followed him down the road, Nanjirou's cake in her hands. Ryoma kept on walking with his eyes focused on the road as if nothing happened.

"Ne, Ryoma – kun, are we there yet?" she asked.

He didn't even looked at her way. "Mada mada dane."

Sakuno kept walking. A few minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore. 'Oh damn, I'm beginning to feel my feet burning,' she thought wryly as she made a stop. She sat back on her heels as she rubbed her sore legs that were tired from walking. Ryoma sensed her sudden halt as he turned to look at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm tired."

"Che, that's why I refused to take you to oyaji. Look at yourself now," he muttered dryly, adjusting his cap. Sakuno glared at him.

"You're so mean! After all the hard work I've gone through in order for me to look pleasing in your eyes!" she pouted, sticking out her tongue at him. Ryoma struggled at his composure to avoid chuckling as he faced her again. "Oi, stop doing that. It's not fair if it's always your way all the time."

"Oh? Then what is your own way then?"

He smirked. "I'm not going to take you to meet oyaji."

She stomped her foot. "That's horrible!"

"What's with the sudden change of attitude? Che, I don't understand you girls," Ryoma complained as he rubbed the back of his neck. He's still undergoing the assessment phase of understanding the female behavior and by the looks of it, he 's still mada mada dane.

He stared at Sakuno from head to toe. He still couldn't admit to himself or to her that she changed completely, from an annoying, clingy weak girl into a hard – headed, confident and competitive tennis athlete that everyone now admired. It was ironic though, that before he would use to teach her the basics of tennis. Now, she turned into a formidable opponent who catches up to him whenever they play – practice or not.

Ryoma sighed inwardly. Damn, if it weren't for his undivided affection to her, he could've left her here in the middle of the road and go home to play with his cat Karupin.

"Ne, Ryoma – kun…" Her voice jolted him back to reality.

"Nani?"

Sakuno gestured to her tired legs. "Will you help me?"

He stared at her. Now she's doing the 'damsel – in – distress' tactic. Even though Sakuno was a great tennis athlete, she was still a clumsy and whining girl when it comes to him. Ryoma couldn't understand if this was the way a girl would sweet talk to their boyfriend or simply wants to be given attention. Ah, who cares about that? The sooner they're off the road, the better.

He walked in front of Sakuno and turned so his back was facing her. Sakuno looked at him with a confused look. He sighed as he glanced at her through his shoulder. "Hop on."

"Nani?"

Damn it, she's so naïve. "I said, hop on. I'll give you a piggy back ride to our house."

Sakuno giggled happily as she launched herself at him. He gave a loud "Oomph!" when she wrapped her arms a bit too tight around his neck. He knew she was finally relieved that she doesn't have to walk so he lifted her up and began to pace towards his house.

Momoshiro Takeshi was walking home from school when he heard familiar voices going on the same way as his. He decided to leave his bike at home in order to train his leg muscles in preparation for their own tournament to Kantou. Can't afford to have any more sprains since the last time, you know.

The voices grew louder and Momoshiro decided to wait until those voices are within an ear away from him. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he saw one, no two people walking. No, scratch that. Two people one person on top of the other. Usually, Momo would just ignore them but today, he want to gag.

It was his unsociable buddy and the old lady's granddaughter. And it seems like Echizen is carrying her in his back. He decided to call the couple's attention. "Oi, Echizen!"

Ryoma's head shot up as he saw Momochan – senpai waving. No, running and waving towards them. He glanced behind his back to see if there were any person that was Momo's perspective but unfortunately, there were none. Behind him, Sakuno ducked her head clutching the cake tightly as she could hear loud, purposeful strides towards them. She could feel Ryoma's muscles tense around her so she decided to play like dead and let Ryoma do the talking.

"Momo – senpai," Ryoma greeted curtly as the tall, powerhouse regular of Seigaku stopped in front of him.

Momo seemed pleased to his distaste. "You didn't come to the club and the whole team is WORRIED about you." He turned to look at Ryoma's charge with a playful grin. "What's wrong with Ryuzaki?"

Ryoma shrugged nonchalantly. "She twisted her ankle and ordered me to take her home."

"Home?" Momo willed himself not to laugh out loud. He couldn't stand the idea of a GIRL ordering Ryoma around. True, he heard rumors that the Prince of Tennis and captain of the club going out with his coach's granddaughter and one of his fans. But rumors are just rumors right?

"Yeah, home." Ryoma was getting anxious. "We're in a hurry."

"But Ryuzaki's house is in the end of this street. You're taking her in the opposite way," Momo replied, a bit confused.

Ryoma let out a bored sigh. "So? She said home. She didn't specify what location I'd take her." Striding past Momo, he added. "She's already getting heavy. I'll see you in practice tomorrow."

Momo shook his head in disbelief. Horio and the others are not going to believe it. Suddenly, a light went on in his head. Wait, Echizen and I lived on the same direction. And that same direction is where they're headed. Which means…

Oh heavens. The poor bucho has finally reached the peak of his testosterones. And the poor girl doesn't have the strength to fight due to her ankle.

"Echizen! You're enjoying your youth too much! Wait! Stop," Momo called out, but too late. The couple was a fair distance away from him. He grunted as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Time to call immediate assistance.

"Ne, Ryoma – kun, are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

Sakuno tightened her hold on his neck. "You're so mean!"

"Alright…aaghh…oi, yamero!" God, they have to reach his house sooner or later. He didn't act well in front of Momo – senpai and they must find a safe place to hide for a while before he finds them and spout something about youth. He rounded into a corner and was relieved as he saw the roof of his house. At last.

Unknown to them, Momochan – senpai was tailing them. And with him were his so called "reconnaissance team". Their mission? Stop Echizen Ryoma from turning into a sexual harasser and torture a vulnerable, innocent young woman.

He cringed as he thought of the pervert monk he had once met a long time ago. He seems to be tailing Ryoma when he once went out with Ryuzaki.

Damn, could it be he's teaching Ryoma those 'things'?

Uh oh. Trouble.

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews! Your suggestions and criticisms urged me to improve and write more! I worked on this for several weeks and I intend to make this long. Keep reading! 


	5. Meet the Cat

TENNIS NO HIMESAMA 

Chapter Five: Meet the Cat

After walking for a few miles with Sakuno on his back, Ryoma almost wished he were already inside his room sleeping. Twenty minutes had passed as he walked the next fifteen miles with a 53-kilogram girl in his back and it was getting heavier by the second. The strength and endurance training he received from Inui – Senpai since his freshman years was beginning to wear off. Maybe he needed another 100 laps or a tank full of Inui – Senpai's famous vegetable juice. On second thought, maybe it was a bad idea.

Sakuno shifted on her weight, leaning her face in the space of his neck and shoulder. She gave a small sigh of contentment as she buried her face in his neck. Her breath brought chills to Ryoma's spine and he flinched as she nuzzled more against him.

'Damn, is she sleeping?' he drastically thought. He looked over his back and noticed her face was relaxed, her eyelids closed and her mouth slightly parted. He sighed as he began to focus his attention to the road.

Yup, definitely sleeping. And it would be a bad idea if he makes a slight movement and wake her up. He walked for another ten miles then made a loud, resounding sigh. Finally, after two hours of excruciating journey, he was home. He quickened his pace as he neared his house and was contented as he grasped the black – painted bars of their front gate.

He let out a sound of happiness as he managed to swing the gate open using his feet. He automatically kicked the gate shut with his feet again and dashed madly to the front door. He wiggled his left hand free while using his right to support Sakuno as he pried open the door. His golden cat – like eyes began to grow wide twice its size when he could not open the door. He went to the window and peeked inside. There was no trace of movement inside the house.

Oh no.

'Damn, I've been locked out! In my own house,' Ryoma thought wildly, as he sweat dropped. This couldn't be happening. First his hand got burned in the oven, now he was locked out of his own house. And the worst part of all, he was carrying a heavily sleeping Sakuno in his back. He straightened his back, ignoring the soreness as he began to formulate a strategy.

'I'll just go to the back door and see if Okaasan or Nanako – san left it open,' he contemplated as he entered the back porch. The whole Echizen home was eerily quiet. Ryoma walked nonchalantly along their wide garden showing a whole view of the temple at the end of the street. Probably, his Oyaji was still not done ringing the bells.

Ryoma finally reached the back door and clamped his hand around the doorknob. He gave a slight twist and he was in near celebration when it turned with a soft click. It was open!

Giggling like a girl in spite of himself, he opened the door and was surprised that there was no one inside the house. He set Sakuno first down the couch as he relaxed his tired muscles. He plopped down next to her, watching her sleep.

'I can't believe she still sleeps deeply at a time like this…'

He was about to close his eyes for a nap when he heard a clinking sound coming from outside. His head shot up as he heard the fumbling of keys from the front door. He craned his neck to look outside the window and his jaw dropped as he saw his cousin Nanako enter the front gate, a bag of groceries in her arms. He glanced at his still sleeping girlfriend and groaned.

'If Nanako – san sees Sakuno with me, who knows what gossip she'll say to Okasan…and to Otosan…I'll never live this one down…'

He began to lift Sakuno in his arms and grudgingly, head to the stairs to where his room is. She mumbled a few words then resumed sleeping, her arms hanging freely along his sides. Ryoma finally reached the end of stairs and turned in the direction of his room. He opened the door, and entered it gratefully. He went to his bed, and placed Sakuno in it, his knees finally gave in and he collapsed on the floor beside her.

Ryoma stared at his girlfriend's peaceful face for a few minutes then stood up. He head towards his closet and pulled out a blue oversized T – shirt over his head. After running his hands through his hair in attempt to straighten it out, he looked at Sakuno quietly as she was taking her time slumbering. He needed to distract Nanako – san in order to divert her attention from Sakuno. He opened the door to his room and closed it discreetly.

Unknown to him, a white and black furball sneaked inside his room just as when he closed the door.

* * *

Meino Nanako, Ryoma's cousin stared at a pair of leather shoes carelessly tossed in the living room. She shook her head in a motherly way as she picked up the shoes and set it neatly next to hers.

'Ryoma – san is already here,' she thought as she entered the living room and headed to the kitchen. She was halfway to the door when Ryoma came stepping down the stairs. She smiled at him. "You're back early, Ryoma – san. I guess tennis practice is over, right?"

"Uh…right." He avoided her gaze, focusing it in the brown paper bag she's clutching to her chest. "You went shopping?"

Nanako nodded and gestured to her groceries. "Yes. Obasan told me to shop for supplies on my way home from work. Ojisan is going to be late tonight. Something about fixing the temple bell I suppose."

'Fixing temple bells? More like finish reading those magazines to me,' he soundly thought. He began to glance around the room as if searching for something.

"Nanako – san, have you seen Karupin?" he asked.

"No, I just got here. Have you seen him in your room?" she answered, following it with a question. Ryoma shook his head as he began to head to the kitchen. That was strange. Usually, Karupin would just sit and hang out in the Living Room and wait until he comes home from tennis practice. He waved a 'thank you' gesture to Nanako before heading outside the house to look for his cat.

* * *

"Ne, Momo who did you say Ochibi is going out with?"

"Old hag's granddaughter, Eiji – senpai! And stop pushing me, Mamushi!"

"I'm not pushing you, idiot!"

"This will be a very good data."

"Inui, don't you think it's a very bad time to do your research?"

"Taka –san is right, Inui. Consider Echizen's feelings whenever you pry into his personal life!"

"I don't understand why I tagged along with you."

Momoshiro placed a finger to his lips, signaling his 'reconnaissance team' to be quiet. You see he called the past regulars of Seigaku including Tezuka – bucho, who was only there for a vacation with the exception of Fuji who went out for a tennis game with his brother Yuuta. Momo ushered them into a sitting position that only Tezuka thought was ridiculous. He stared at Echizen who suddenly went out into the garden and was in the process of searching something or someone.

"So what's the plan, Momo? I never thought that Ochibi would do 'that' to the coach's granddaughter," Kikumaru commented giddily. He was excited about some certain events regarding their baby boy.

Kaidoh let out a grunt and a hiss. He didn't really want to go along with their antics but he was with Inui when Momoshiro made his call. He glanced at his data – gathering senpai and began to sweatdrop. As always, gathering more personal information.

Taka – san, being his kind self (without the racket) was telling Inui to stop gathering data about Echizen. "Inui, stop that. It's not fair for Echizen if you write something between him and Ryuzaki – chan."

Inui, as if possessed by a mad beast continued writing as if there's no tomorrow. Sighing, Taka – san looked to Oishi asking for support.

Oishi, the so – called "Seigaku no Okasan" was so deathly worried of their situation that he lectured Inui that snooping into other's business was bad. Tezuka, on the other hand was watching his fellow regulars like some kind of wild children fighting over at the sight of food.

They were past their senior years, and yet they acted childishly. As they have repeatedly explained and rammed into his brain that their Baby Boy had finally reached Puberty and was planning to make out with a girl. And that girl happened to be the old hag's granddaughter and one of his fans, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

'Which is why I don't understand these idiots why sneaking up on Echizen's private life is enjoyable,' Tezuka thought smugly as he continued to watch his Seigaku regulars bickering like children.

He sighed as the bickering continued on and on and on. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Karupin! Geez, where did you go?"

The soft rustle of the leaves and the humming of the breeze clearly stated that there was no sign of the Himalayan Spotted Cat in the garden. Ryoma sighed as he searched further, looking at the fishing pond twice before moving to another. It was strange.

Did he go outside? No, the gate of the house was locked, he couldn't get out at that time. Oh man, where is that troublesome cat anyway…? Grrr…

"Karupin!" he called out again, louder this time. That cat of his was wandering off somewhere, he just couldn't point a finger where…

The violent rustling of the bushes nearby caught Ryoma's attention. Curiosity piqued his interest as he walked towards the offending plant, thinking there might be a lurker nearby, the media first popped in his mind. Well, no one can blame him he was famous. The second one it might be his cat Karupin.

Momoshiro sweatdropped heavily as he saw Echizen walking towards their hiding spot. 'This is not good…not good at all…' he muttered to himself as he glanced to his 'team' shooting weird looks. If they were going to get caught here, it'll be the end of their heads.

"Ryoma –san!"

Ryoma was almost near the bush when Nanako called him. Muttering a low curse, he turned to his cousin holding green onions and a knife. She waved gaily at him.

"Nani?" he asked curtly.

Nanako smiled an innocent smile. "I need help in slicing these onions. Would you do it for me?"

He crossed his arms. "I'm still looking for Karupin. Do it yourself."

"Dinner hour is almost near. It'll be bad if Obasan goes home and finds out there's no dinner cooked yet. And you know how Ojisan will react when he sees no food in the table now, right?" Nanako explained and stared far into the garden. "Besides, Karupin will return no matter where he is if he's hungry."

Ryoma stared at her for a few minutes, weighing his decision. Since there was no way out, he sighed in utmost defeat. "Alright."

Nanako smiled as she went back inside the kitchen, Ryoma following her. It was surprising though, Ryoma would just leave the house before she could call out to him and ask for help. She stared at the clock hanging in the kitchen wall. 'Two hours left before Ojisan and Obasan to come home.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the 'reconnaissance team', Momoshiro let out a sigh of relief. "Whew, if it weren't for Echizen's cousin, we're doomed."

Kaidoh scoffed. "If it weren't for you dragging our Ass here, I could've send you to Hell for sure!"

"What did you say Mamushi! Want to fight?" Momo snapped.

"Want to go at it? Hissssss…." Kaidoh taunted.

Oishi stepped in between of his two teammates. He held each of them by the shoulder and pried the two apart. "Stop it, you two! We might get caught!"

Taka – san let out a sound of uneasiness. Spying Echizen may be fine but when you have a case of no cooperation especially with these two, they will eventually be found out by Echizen himself or worse make them run 100 laps since he's the current bucho of the Tennis club.

Kikumaru was still giddy. "Ne, Momo aren't we supposed to look out where the coach's granddaughter is? Since Ochibi's cousin is there, he won't do anything stupid right?"

Momo focused his attention to his acrobatic – playing senpai. "That may be a possibility, senpai. However, there may be a chance that Echizen will hide Ryuzaki – chan in a hidden location which is far away from his cousin."

Tezuka let out a bored sigh. "Are you saying that Ryuzaki – sensei's granddaughter is now being held hostage, Momoshiro?"

"That's right!" Momo clasped both of his hands in affirmation.

Tezuka stood up from where he sat and rubbed his temples. "That's it. I'm going."

Momoshiro and the others grabbed Tezuka back down, each holding him by the arms and legs. Out of surprise, Tezuka tried to free himself from his teammates' vise – like grips. He tried another tactic and was about to scream when Kikumaru placed a hand above Tezuka's mouth and grinned evilly.

"Oh no you don't Tezuka! You're not going to miss this very important event in Ochibi's life. Even if it takes your pride to go down the flat zone," Kikumaru said as he watched Tezuka's surprised but angry expression. The others grinned too. Who would've thought that they could finally pull this to their ever-serious Tezuka – bucho? They must've got their strengths from the Inui – juice that they've drank a few hours ago…

"Anyway," Momoshiro began, bringing all of their attention once more. "The best way we can do is to keep surveying Echizen's place. If he does a single thing to harm Ryuzaki – chan, we'll storm inside and save her!"

"An atrocious plan Momo! But what are we going to do with Ochibi if that happens?" Kikumaru asked.

"If that happens then we're going to teach Echizen a very hard lesson about youth!" Momoshiro answered defiantly, one fist flailing out to emphasize his point.

Sweatdrops appeared in the back of the heads of his 'reconnaissance team'.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Nanako stared at her cousin who was busy slicing the onions. Ryoma sneezed again and she handed him her handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted it.

"Ryoma – san are you sick? Did you catch a cold?" She asked worriedly.

Ryoma shook his head and sneezed into the handkerchief. That was odd, pathogens don't have an effect on him and now…somebody must be talking about him. He glanced at the kitchen's clock. One hour. He had to return to his room.

Sakuno might be beginning to wake up soon.

* * *

Sakuno stretched out her arms languidly and began to open her eyes. She sat up abruptly as she realized she was no longer on the road in Ryoma's back. She was…in a very untidy bedroom. Her nose crinkled with a severe case of Cleaning Syndrome. Whoever room is this needs a bulldozer to tidy this whole place up.

She rubbed her eyes. 'Where was Ryoma – kun anyway?'

Scrutinizing the entire room again, Sakuno stood up from the bed and walked towards the desk next to the bed. A surprised look crossed her face, as she finally knew who the room's owner is.

"Ryoma – kun, what a very untidy person," she smiled despite of her boyfriend's well – kept secret. She ran her hands on the smooth surface of the desk and began to ponder. She should look for him now and ask him where is Nanjiro – san. And also to find out where the cake disappeared.

She headed straight into the door and was about to grab the knob when she suddenly stopped. Shivers ran through her spine as she felt something rubbing dangerously close to her and she slowly turned her head to see what it was.

A loud shrill cry echoed into the entire Echizen household.

* * *

The Momo Reconnaissance Team gaped in horror as they heard the deafening sound from the house. They immediately stood up from their places and they recognized the owner of the scream.

"It's Ryuzaki – chan!" Momo growled.

"Holy cow did Ochibi…? Oh the poor girl! That was her first," Kikumaru yelled in exasperation. Tezuka and Kaidoh shook their heads in annoyance while Inui kept on writing.

"What an interesting data. Echizen finally released all of his pent – up frustrations in life. He's now a man," Inui stated, his glasses sparkling as he continued to write in his notebook.

"Inui, you better not write that," Taka – san commented.

"Inui!" Oishi scolded.

Momo wasted no time. He ran in the direction of the house.

"Everyone! Let's go! Let's stop Echizen from his perverted self and save Ryuzaki – chan!"

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" the team wailed.

Tezuka rubbed his temples. This is going to be one heck of a reunion…

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, Chapter Five! The raving lunatic acts of the Seigaku team will continue! Please feel free to offer suggestions and reviews you are most welcome! For the previous reviews, thank you thank you! I would never improve this much without you! 


	6. Meet the Pervert

TENNIS NO OJISAMA

Chapter Six: Meet the Pervert

* * *

"Eeeeekkkkkkkk!" The scream was heard all throughout the Echizen household. The 'reconnaissance' team led by Momochan – Senpai went on a rampage upon hearing Ryuzaki – chan's voice. Momo stood up first followed by Kikumaru.

"That brat, who knew he had it in him! I'm going to teach him a lesson about preserving the youth!" Momo snarled his fists tightly clenched.

Kikumaru nodded his head in fierce agreement. Together, they head out of the garden and dashed like mad ducks toward the Echizen house. Inui grinned like an idiot, still collecting data as he followed the distraught pair.

Oishi trailed after Inui, spouting his motherly worries while Taka – san shook his head as he went with him to help him put order upon the incoming dispute.

Kaidoh and Tezuka watched their teammates with confused looks. Big sweatdrops hang over their heads.

"Echizen!"

* * *

Ryoma's head snapped when he heard a scream coming from the upstairs. He was totally distracted; he didn't notice the sharp knife he was using in slicing the onions cut into his finger spouting blood.

"Gaaaahhhhhhh!"

* * *

"Echizen!" Momo roared as he leapt out of the bush and ran towards the door. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Nanako running towards the direction of the house, mainly the kitchen.

Kikumaru let out a resounding sigh. "Looks like Ochibi is finally sated."

Oishi blushed furiously, heat fuming his cheeks. "Eiji! Don't say such things!"

"Hmm…fascinating. So Echizen finally reached the big O, huh? Hmm, when would Ryuzaki get hers?" Inui mused, still writing madly in his notebook.

Taka – san is flabbergasted at Inui's musings. "Inui! I already told you not to write Echizen's private life!"

Tezuka just glared at them while Kaidoh made another one of his Mamushi 'hisses'. They were acting like insane idiots. Yeah, that's the right term. They were practically insane to go spying on Echizen's life as if the stoic tennis player would give a hint from his tightly – closed lips.

'I should've gone back to my place when they planned this,' Tezuka wryly thought. He was not interested in other people's business. But thinking about what Kikumaru had said earlier, this was one time they would see Echizen make a fool of himself once in a while.

"Everyone! Here's what we going to do," Momo said as the others huddled around him. It looks like they were going to do the frontal assault.

Kikumaru snickered while Oishi tried to tone down his 'motherhood' behavior. Inui's glasses sparkled while Taka – san and Kaidoh sighed. Tezuka watched them, unexpectedly, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips.

Too bad he didn't bring a camera on his way here. Things will be getting pretty interesting.

* * *

Ryoma nursed his cut – up finger as he blew on the small incision that was dripping madly on the wooden chopping board. Oh great, he was bleeding like crazy; he was spilling his entire guts on the onions. He didn't want to eat finely chopped bloody onions for dinner. Not when his blood was the secret ingredient.

"I need to patch this up, I don't want to bleed to death here," he muttered, setting the onions and chopping board aside then headed out of the kitchen. He was greeted with a very dressed Nanako, her purse in her hand.

"Ryoma – san, I need to buy a few things for tonight's dinner. We've used up all of our salt and ketchup, I need to make a short trip to the grocery," she explained as she slipped on her shoes.

He nodded meekly. "Sure."

She smiled in satisfaction as she turned away from him. "Watch the house for me okay?"

"Whatever." He watched as Nanako head out the front door. 'Want to use my blood as a substitute for ketchup?' he thought dryly.

He heard the front door closed with a firm click. Shaking his head, he head upstairs thinking if Sakuno was awake and if there was a spare bandage in his room. And to top things all off, Karupin was still missing. That damn cat, where the hell did he go? He knew Karupin was a bit of an adventurer at heart, he would go to hide in unusual places where there was low in scrutiny and probably to drive his master Ryoma crazy, to the point in where his ever controlled demeanor would snap.

"Che, Karupin should better be home before dinner," he grumbled as he walked straight to his room. Unknown to him, the Momo 'Reconnaisance Team' managed to sneak inside the house by means of the backdoor from the kitchen. Kaidoh reluctantly acted, as lookout for any signs of life, hissing angrily when he found out there was none.

"Did you spot Echizen, Mamushi?" Momo whispered.

"No I don't. And stop calling me Mamushi!" Kaidoh snapped angrily.

Oishi pushed himself between the two men. "Stop it you two! Do you want to blow up our cover?"

Both men restrained themselves and shook their heads no. Oishi gave a relieved sigh and then turned to Taka – san. "Echizen didn't even suspect us to sneak in here. I'm pretty sure that we've caused quite a commotion."

"Maybe Echizen is upstairs to where Ryuzaki is," Taka – san replied. Tezuka stared at the interior walls of Echizen's home and let out a snort.

"You're imagining things. Even Echizen's cousin left this house," he remarked dryly. He received a couple of glares from his teammates.

Momo coughed loudly to draw their attention to him. "In any case, we should search inside for any signs of Echizen or Ryuzaki – chan!"

Kikumaru turned away fro Momo with disgust. "Eeewww…Momo! How could you! Even though Ochibi is doing that 'umph' things, we should be respectful enough not to invade his privacy!"

Momoshiro blushed. "O –Of course not, Eiji – senpai! I just want to teach Echizen a lesson when it comes to respecting women like Ryuzaki – chan!"

Kaidoh let out an annoyed hiss as he slouched on a sofa. "Bah, who cares about Echizen? I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to go home!"

"Good thing Fuji is not here. I'm sure he'll be as excited as we are," Taka – san commented as he stared at the painting in the living room wall. He was awed at how spacious the entire house was, and admired all of the decorations flanking the living room. He had to admit that Echizen's home was more cozy than his one at home.

Before Taka – san could ponder further on his musings, Tezuka began to cough as he signaled everyone to focus on him. He adjusted the rim of his glasses as he spoke.

"If we want to caught Echizen in the act, we're going to use stealth. My guess is that he is now in his room with Ryuzaki – sensei's granddaughter. Whatever he's doing to her, who knows anyway," he said.

He was rewarded with annoying looks from his friends. In some corner of his mind, he heard Kikumaru muttering, "Tezuka's – mean – he – needs – to – get – laid."

Inui stepped in, still writing in his notebook. "Tezuka, in my opinion, why don't you give yourself a break and loosen up for a while? You've just got back here from Germany to have a nice quiet vacation."

Tezuka eyed Inui with a dark gesture. "This was not my idea of loosening up. Who in the right mind would sneak up on someone who was making out with a girl!" he ranted, his voice echoing in the whole room. Momo and Kikumaru grabbed Tezuka again, and Inui was upon him a rope in his hands.

"Tezuka, this is the only way for you to loosen up. Who knows? I can get efficient data when there's no hindrances involved. Hee hee hee," Inui stated brandishing the rope as if it was a whip.

Oishi raised up a protesting hand. "Stop it you three!" His protest however fell into deaf ears as the three bound and gagged Tezuka much to the surprise of Taka – san and Kaidoh. They sweat dropped. Where was Fuji when you need him?

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Brother, are you sure you're okay?" Yuuta asked his brother who was sneezing a couple of times.

Syusuke shook his head. "Nah, it was just allergens. Nothing serious."

Yuuta tapped his racket. "Ready to lose, Big Brother?"

"Anytime," Syusuke replied, as usual a grin on his face.

* * *

Ryoma was near to his bedroom door when he stopped. He could have sworn that he heard voices coming from downstairs. He tried to ignore it but the voices became louder. Did Nanako finally returned from shopping?

"Maybe Karupin came back," he finally said as he grasped the doorknob. But, before he twists the knob open, loud bashing and grunting can be heard throughout downstairs and he groaned. 'Looks like that was a big Karupin to me,' he thought. The sounds continued so he decided to go downstairs and find out what caused the commotions.

"Hold still, Tezuka! There! All done!"

Bound tightly with ropes not to mention a gag on his mouth, Tezuka tried to struggle but to no avail. The ropes and the gag were heavily knotted; there was no way he could escape from them. And the worst part of it, his thrashing and their snickers were heard all throughout the entire living room and probably; Echizen might've heard it too.

"Uh – oh, Ochibi must've heard the noise! And I think he's climbing downstairs," Kikumaru whispered.

Momo shook his head. "We had no choice. We must hide!"

The others agreed easily while Kaidoh replied with a hiss. Hoisting Tezuka, the leapt for safety behind the leather black couch which was big for the eight of them. They held on to their bated breaths as they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Echizen descended the stairs. He glanced in surprise, finding out that the living room was empty. He scratched his head in annoyance when he finds out that there was no sign of Karupin anywhere.

"Damn that Karupin, where the heck is he?" he said out loud. He went back to climbing upstairs to his room. Before walking away, he noticed something moving from behind the leather couch.

"Hmm…" he mused as he neared the couch. The 'Reconnaissance Team' let out a soundless squeal at the thought of finally being discovered. Good thing that Kami – Sama was favoring them that it send a bug wriggling out of the couch to distract Echizen.

"Hn? A bug?" Ryoma stared at the tiny speck of a bug wriggling distractingly coming from behind the couch. An imaginary light bulb began to lit above his head and he grinned menacingly as he disappeared for awhile in the kitchen.

When he was gone, the 'Reconnaissance Team' let out a sigh of relief. But their faces suddenly altered to horror as Echizen went back, a bug spray in his hand. He squeezed the nozzle and the poor little bug died a poisoning death.

"Serves you right," Ryoma cackled as he returned the bug spray back in the kitchen then headed upstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile back to the 'Reconnaissance Team', Momo and the others gagged and coughed, and from the looks of it, they also inhaled some of the bug spray and now their faces were turning putrid green due to the chemicals that invaded their nostrils.

"Is he gone?" Kikumaru rasped as he peeked at the room. He clutched his neck then groaned. "Damn Ochibi, he sprayed insecticide on us! Wait till I get my hands on him!"

The others were too startled and horrified to react from the gas. Tezuka was making sounds of delight from his gagged mouth. Good thing his nose was also covered by the small handkerchief wrapped around his face.

Momo gasped, his eyes beginning to water. "Yup. Let's go!" he ordered.

The others nodded and followed Momo's command.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Ryuzaki screamed again as she fell down when she felt something soft and furry rubbing at her legs. She tumbled down in surprise as she scrutinized the object of her regard. The object stepped out from the darkness, white and black spotted its arms and legs and its furred face looked at her with curiosity. Its furry paw rubbed its face then let out a 'meow'.

Ryuzaki sweat dropped. It is a cat.

"Meoww…."The cat mewled softly then jumped to sit on her lap. He let out a quiet purr then snuggled beside her.

Sakuno blinked once then twice before finally registering the memory in her brain.

'Cool it Sakuno. It was only a cat. Nothing to be scared about.'

"Geez, you scared me! I thought you were a ghost or something," she muttered, stroking the cat's ears. The animal rewarded her with another purr. Smiling at her foolishness, she picked up the cat and cuddled it.

"I better put you outside. If Ryoma – kun sees you here in his room, he might get mad," she told the cat who in return, just meowed.

She grasped the knob and hastily twisted it open.

SMACK!

And before she knew it, she fell down again. And feeling something warm and hard on top of her.

And another scream ensues.

* * *

Ryoma muttered a string of curses as he finally reached the door to his bedroom. A lot of strange things happened in this day, it was getting on his nerves. He stared at his cut then cursed again when it began to bleed.

He yanked the door open and all of a sudden, he felt something smacked on him. Really hard.

And before he knew it, he was on the floor. Lying on something soft and furry.

And a scream deafened his eardrums.

Ouch.

And wait, there's a stampede running towards him.

"ECHIZEEEENNNNNNNN!"

Man, his head hurts. A lot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it! Everything is becoming interesting! Heeheehee! What will happen now that the 'Reconnaissance Team' found Echizen and Ryuzaki? Reviews, suggestions welcome! Arigatou for the reviews! 


	7. Meet the Accusations

Tennis no HimeSama

Chapter Seven: Meet the Accusations

* * *

His head hurts. A lot.

"EEECCCHHHIIIIZEEENNN!"

* * *

He strained his ears as he heard an incoming stampede rushing towards him. And also, to put things into some complications, he bumped into something and a scream echoed in his ears. He could develop an ear infection from this. His eardrums suffered too much intense bouts of high fluting decibels.

"Ow…I think I'm going to have a headache for this…" he muttered as he felt a searing pain from his head. He must have a bump on his head, the same size as a tennis ball. He decided to open his eyes and looked down at the object or person that he bumped into.

He opened his eyes and saw Ryuzaki lying underneath him. She was also knocked out cold. 'Due to the crash,' he smugly thought. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She even looked cute sprawled out underneath him. 'Whoa, slow down. Don't go there yet Echizen,' his mind scolded at him. It would be dangerous territory if he accidentally knocked out Sumire's granddaughter. He'll face an early-married life and he still had a world championship to think of. Not that he minded impregnating a sweet and shy girl like Sakuno.

He continued to stare at her face and decided to dart his eyes downwards to her neck, always wondering how smooth and soft the skin exposed under her collar. He leaned down to nestle between her neck and shoulder and inhaled her soft yet feminine scent. He smirked during one particular moment, when they were having lunch on the school's rooftop…

* * *

_Sakuno presented him with her homemade **bento** and they feed each other in turns using only one pair of chopsticks. All the while Ryoma kept staring at her hair that she let loose and the deep brown waves were slightly highlighted by the afternoon sun's rays. He was staring at her for the longest moment that he didn't notice Sakuno stuffed him with food in his mouth._

"_Ryoma – kun, what're you staring at? You choked down on your food," she expressed concern as she gave him a can of Ponta which he downed all in one gulp. She giggled that he glared at her for a moment then he leaned on his back as he observed the blue sky high above them. He didn't move when she crept closer to him, resting her head in his shoulder and sighed. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and pulled her closer to him._

_Minutes passed and both were contented in watching the fluffy white clouds soaring freely in the sky while enjoying the presence of another's company. Sakuno smiled to herself as she leaned a bit more into him. It had always been this way; everyday, they would meet at the rooftop for lunch and do some sky gazing. After class, she would attend her tennis club activities while he manage the famed Seigaku Tennis Club Men's Division. Speaking of tennis activities…_

_She spoke first. "Ryoma – kun?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_The Kantou Tournament for our Girl's Division would be in a matter of weeks. I was wondering if you know that our team's manager is taking a leave and Obachaan is trying to look for a substitute," she said and looked at his cat – like eyes. He stared at her with a feral look that made her knees melt whenever he looked at her._

_He thought about it for a while. "Hm, I guess Ryuzaki – sensei informed us of that last week. But I didn't pay much attention to it." He smirked when Sakuno sat up abruptly and pouted prettily at him. He tried to reach up to her but she dodged his attempts to grab her into his arms. "What're you so upset about, Ryuzaki?"_

_Her cheeks puffed out in anger, one he did find cute. "Eh? So I'm Ryuzaki now?" He made another attempt to grab her but she dodged his efforts AGAIN. Growling softly under his breath, he leaned forward and grabbed her by her waist. She yelped as she tumbled down with him onto the floor, with her on top of him. He winced as he felt a stinging pain in his aching back. "Ow…"_

_Ryuzaki whimpered above him. "It's your fault," she mouthed, still pouting. He raised a hand to stroke her silken tresses, parted a portion of her hair so that her right ear was exposed. He leaned towards her as he whispered in her ear. "Gomen, Sakuno." She shivered slightly but she soon relaxed and rested on his chest. She enjoyed hearing the loud thump of his heartbeat as she closed her eyes for a moment to savor the moment._

"_Anou ne, Ryoma – kun, are you going to watch the Kantou Tournament? I mean if you're not planning to dictate your team to do drills all week," Sakuno blushed as she waited for Ryoma's answer. According to Tomo – chan's fan club news, Ryoma was an exact replica of the renowned Tezuka – bucho who lived to give the regular members a living hell. He rarely had time to meet up with her; they would usually meet behind the school after practice and walk home together._

"_Maybe," was all he said as he buried his face in her hair. He inhaled her scent before mumbling, "Your manager took a leave of absence, am I right?" When she nodded, he placed a chaste kiss on her temple before releasing her. He sat up then raked his fingers through his hair in attempt to straighten it then glanced at Sakuno who was also fixing herself. He offered a hand to help her up, then proceeded to pick up their empty **bento** and interlaced his hands through hers. She let out a shy smile at his gesture and he squeezed it before releasing it then opened the door. Upon entering, he turned to her._

"_Ryuzaki."_

_She looked at him. "Nani, Ryoma – kun?"_

"_I might be the new manager for your team starting this week."_

_Before she could react, he already left. Her brown eyes widened at what Ryoma had said. Did she hear it right? Did her grandmother assigned Ryoma – kun to be the substitute manager for their team? Her well – shaped brows furrowed in deep thought then realization hit her. Ryoma will be susceptible to all the attacks and charms of her teammates!_

_She started shaking her head. "No way." Then they would keep their relationship in shadows again. Sometimes she understood Ryoma's lack of spontaneity in his display of affection, but she often hoped that someday, he would be ready to tell the world that she was his girlfriend. She sighed as she went to follow him back to class. Hopefully, it would be soon.

* * *

_

Ryoma noticed that Sakuno's brows furrowed as if she was under deep thought. He then noticed a white furry object sandwiched in between them. He almost hit his head on the wall that he finally noticed it was Karupin and apparently, Ryuzaki was holding on to the poor cat when they crashed into each other. He rubbed his head wryly as he tried to sit up but found out he couldn't so he decided to lie down for a while. Ryuzaki gave a low moan and opened her eyes to find Ryoma looming above her. She blushed realizing that she was still holding the cat he was searching earlier. And it looks like the cat is unconscious. She prayed that it was not thoroughly squashed. "R – Ryoma – kun..."

"Looks like you found my cat," he replied dryly as he still continued to rub his head. Sakuno smiled meekly as she placed Karupin aside and stroked Ryoma's cheek. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes as he savored the warmth of her hand. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and with a smirk, he leaned closer to her for a kiss when suddenly the door opened wide and they heard loud tapping of footsteps.

Ryuzaki blushed then gasped as she saw a tower of seven people glaring at her and Ryoma. She squeaked as she quickly identified the intruders and then she also realized that they were caught in a not so good moment together. Talk about a shocking reunion.

"And it also looks like we found **_you_**," Momo gritted his teeth as he caught them entirely 'red – handed'. The six remaining guys behind him nodded, even the still gagged and bound Tezuka. They finally caught Echizen manhandling Ryuzaki – chan and by the looks of it, they arrived just in time.

Ryoma turned to look behind his back and wasn't even surprised that he was face-to-face with his senpais' furious faces. "Momo – senpai. And you guys, what the heck are you doing in my house? No, scratch that, what the heck are you doing here barging into my room?"

Kikumaru glared at him. "Nyaa, what do you think Ochibi? And you have the nerve to act calm in this situation! Just look at what you're doing to Ryuzaki – sensei's **_granddaughter_** right now." He pointed at the still stunned Sakuno. Ryoma still didn't get a hold at what he was saying so he just shook his head annoyingly.

Inui broke out of the group and stared at the entire bedroom. He made quick flips of the page in his notebook and began to write like a possessed madman. "Hmm…the entire surroundings are quite messy, there are presence of some sort of a restraint that happened here." He turned to Echizen, shaking his head. "The bed is also mussed and it seemed to be used just recently. Interesting data."

Taka – san looked flabbergasted. "No way, Echizen couldn't…"

Kaidoh let out a hiss while Tezuka managed to remove himself from his binds and gags and glared at his regular teammates who were acting as if they had witnessed a horrible crime. Oishi went to Echizen and shook him by the shoulders.

"Echizen! Why! Why did you do this to Ryuzaki – chan! Didn't you know you soiled a pretty maiden's innocence? Even if you're one of the most important teammate we ever had, I **_can't_** forgive you!" Oishi wailed as he shook Ryoma rather viciously.

Kikumaru went to Oishi's side. "That's right Ochibi! How could you!"

Ryoma blinked at what his teammates were accusing him of. He and Sakuno looked at each other then blushed bright red as they saw the compromising position they were in. He was still lying on top of her; his body wedged in-between her legs while she lay sprawled on the floor and the unconscious Karupin slumped next to her side. Both of them went redder as they found out how embarrassing it was to get caught in their circumstances and in front of the senpais too.

He looked at Ryuzaki and gulped as he saw she was in near tears. Probably due to embarrassment, he mused. He sat up, ignoring the soreness of his body as he helped Sakuno to get up from the floor. He ran a hand through his hair as he began to think of something to say.

* * *

Inui observed the heightening scene in front of him and was a bit disappointed that Kaidoh, Tezuka and Taka – san were not contributing efforts for him to gather more data. His glasses gleamed when he saw Ryoma's tennis racket lying on the floor. He picked it up and walked towards Taka – san who was restraining Oishi from overreacting.

"Oishi, control yourself! You shouldn't be so violent towards Echizen," Taka – san cried out as he finally pried Oishi's hands away from the young man's shoulders. Without a word, Inui shoved the racket in Taka – san's hand and after a blink of a second, Taka – san morphed from a quiet soft – spoken guy into a raving lunatic. He growled as he swung the racket violently, the regular members stood back in horror.

"ECHIZEN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF RYUZAKI – CHAN!" Taka – san roared as he swung the racket dangerously close to Echizen. He backed Sakuno against the wall to protect her from the raging senpai's attacks. The situation is getting worse and oh boy, if he didn't put a stop to this madness, someone would get hurt. Someone like his girlfriend, for instance.

But Sakuno beat him to it. She hurled herself in front of Ryoma, shielding him from Taka – san's attacks. First of all, it wasn't his fault for all the crazy turn of events. It was just an accidental bump for Pete's sake. She decided to speak out the truth so that Ryoma would come clean from their accusations and to be free from their suspicions. She closed her eyes, unable to control herself from uttering a squeak as Taka – san was about to hysterically tackle her with a racket.

"RYUZAKI - CHAN!" The regular members shouted at the top of their lungs as the racket went rocket straight, aiming towards Sakuno's body.

"Kuso!" Ryoma cursed under his breath as he grabbed her by the waist and stopped the racket with his free hand and grabbed the grip firmly with his fingers. Taka – san immediately snapped back to reality, his hands unclenched and he let the racket drop down on the floor. He looked at his surroundings then to the couple breathing heavily in front of him. "Wh – wha…what happened?"

"You…you almost killed us, Kawamura – senpai," Ryoma muttered in between breaths. Sakuno hid behind his back, suddenly afraid of the once nonviolent senpai. Taka – san blinked once, twice, then focused his attention to Ryoma and Sakuno. He blushed sheepishly, as he finally realized what he had done.

"Gomen Echizen, Ryuzaki – chan. I was not myself today. Maybe it's because I got tired from training you know, about the drills. And also," he peered at Ryoma with his kind eyes. "I also got shocked from well…about you guys…you know…"

Ryuzaki stepped away from her hiding spot behind Ryoma's back as she smiled slightly at Taka – san. "It's okay, Kawamura – senpai. Don't worry about it."

Momo waved his hands exasperatedly in the air as if bringing their attention back to where it began. "Hello! You guys! We're supposed to teach Echizen lessons about youth remember? Look at what he had done to Ryuzaki – chan, she almost fainted!"

Kaidoh hissed. "She got scared because Kawamura – senpai almost hit her with the racket. And you're always exaggerating about youth, you're no longer a youth anyway!"

Momo glared at him. "If you want to pick a fight Mamushi, just say so!"

Oishi stepped in between the two of them. "Stop it you two!"

"Nyaa…what are you guys doing? You're not supposed to fight; we're on a mission to save Ryuzaki – chan from Ochibi's wiles!" Kikumaru whined then pointed a finger to Echizen. "Prepare yourself, Ochibi!"

Echizen gave a snort. He glared at Inui who was smirking at himself as he wrote more data in his notebook, finally satisfied in collecting more _'irrelevant'_ data. Tezuka shook his head as he continued to watch the scene; everything was getting more and more interesting. Kaidoh decided to go out of the room and slouch on the couch. It was amazing that inone single day, he suffered multiple bouts of headache.

…………

Realizing that everything was out of hand, Sakuno stepped in to face the senpais. She was still shaken that the senpais thought something happened between her and Ryoma – kun, and the embarrassing display they had on the floor. She clenched her fists as she addressed their senpais.

"Senpai – tachi, what you are thinking is a mistake. Nothing happened, I swear." She stole a glance at Ryoma whose cat – like eyes looked at her as if she had the word **_"Guilt"_** written on her forehead. She apologized silently to him for causing him a lot of trouble in one day. And it was all because she wanted to meet Nanjiro – san. "It was all my fault. Ryoma didn't do anything wrong."

"WHAAATTTT?" The senpais reacted violently, much to their horror. They were still thinking of some perverted things that Echizen might've done to Ryuzaki and so they think the poor girl was forced to speak the truth. They thought Echizen had threatened her when they were trying to pump the truth out of them.

Kikumaru looked at Sakuno, aghast after they have heard her sudden confession. "Are you saying that Ochibi didn't started it? You did?"

Sakuno, nodded meekly, unaware of the greenness minds of her senpais that were obviously thinking unholy thoughts, regardless of what she was trying to point out. "Yes. I did."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Momo – chan senpai wailed as he heard Ryuzaki's confession. Oishi brushed up stray tears that were coming out of his eyes while Taka – san comforted him. Kikumaru glared at their Ochibi while Tezuka and Kaidoh shook their heads. Obviously, they already know that nothing happened between Echizen and Ryuzaki, it's just that their teammates are simple – minded and perverted human beings.

Inui grinned evilly, his glasses shining as he continued to jot down new information in his notebook. "Hmm, so Ryuzaki – chan finally admitted that there was something that happened and she was the perpetrator? This is truly an interesting data."

"Inui! I told you to stop writing data about Echizen's private life!" Taka – san yelled in exasperation.

…………

Ryoma stared at his senpais, piecing out information why they were putting the blame on him. His eyes widened a fraction of a second, as he finally understood what his senpais are trying to say. He smirked when an idea popped inside his head. He glanced at his 'too honest' girlfriend, thinking how she would react once he commenced his idea. He hoped she would get along with his plan.

Letting a sigh, he walked over to Ryuzaki, ignoring his senpais' glares whirled her around to face him. Sakuno was a bit surprised by his actions that he bent over and touched her forehead with his own. "Gomen, Sakuno – chan. I guess we couldn't hide it any longer."

She was confused. "Eh? Wh – what are you saying, Ryoma – kun?"

Trying not to laugh, he leaned a bit closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. She was caught off guard at Ryoma's sudden display of affection that she saw the horrid looks of their senpais and Inui – senpai's informative look. Ryoma continued to nuzzle her and then Sakuno felt a slight pain on where his lips met her skin. He then murmured close to her ear and loud for his senpais to hear. "I forgot to lock the door when we were in the heat of things, I guess I was too engrossed in your beauty that I forgot to keep my displays of affection to you in private."

Momo pointed an accusing finger at Ryoma, his expression of a man who discovered something terrible. "Echizen! How could you? You **_forced_** Ryuzaki – chan to admit that it was her fault but it was really yours all along! How could you do such a thing to her?"

Ryoma pulled off a bit from his embrace to Sakuno but kept his hand around her waist. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He smirked inwardly at his senpais' shocked faces. 'If that's what you want out of us then you'll get it. Payback time,' he thought smugly. Oishi – senpai looked as if he was strangled and Kikumaru was having his "Nyaa, Ochibi how could you?" expressions. Taka – san was a bit worried that Momo might harm Echizen while Kaidoh and Tezuka heaved sighs.

He continued. "Since you caught us in a bad position, you now know what's going on between Sakuno – chan and I right? So you have no reason to sneak in on us anymore now that you found out the truth." He could feel Sakuno tensing up next to him. He squeezed her to lend her strength since she finally got his idea and decided to play along.

Momo was still uncertain. And he was also angry at Echizen's sudden impulse of youth. "Yeah, but how could you? You guys are…"

Ryoma sighed as if he was getting bored at their slow – paced conversation. "Young, impulsive and aggressive. I already know what you're trying to imply Momo – senpai. And I promise to take her home unscathed. Except for a few bruises that is."

"**_WHAT BRUISES?_**" The senpais asked in unison, their voices echoing throughout the entire household.

Ryoma sighed as he pushed a part of Sakuno's collar and revealed a reddened mark to his suspicious senpais.

It was a **_hickey_**.

The senpais blushed as they finally got what they were supposed to get and it was a shocking revelation. Inui let out a satisfied smile as he closed his notebook and smiled at Echizen. "For a boy, you know how to do things an adult can. Needless to say, I'm quite envious of you."

Kikumaru stared at Inui. "You don't mean that, don't you Inui?"

Inui's glassed only gleamed.

Tezuka coughed and everyone looked at him as if he suddenly existed in their presence. "So now you got what I mean? You should've left them alone with their lives." But he was also thinking about the same thing as the others are.

Ryoma let out a laugh. "I couldn't believe you senpais are so worked up in finding out what I'm doing in my life." He glared at Momo. "And I know for sure that it was you who started this, Momo – senpai."

Momo glared at him. "You're the one to talk, Echizen. I can't believe you're capable of doing something like that horny monk we keep on bumping into all the time!" He gave Sakuno a reassuring look, meaning that he wouldn't push on the topic further. Why not? Echizen already made his point already. He and the Ryuzaki girl had been secretly going out behind their backs and who knew just how long they had been that way.

Oishi let out a sigh of resignation. "I guess we had no right to meddle in Echizen's private affairs. We apologize for barging into your house."

Kikumaru looked flustered as he added, "Yeah! And for not telling us right from the beginning that you and Ryuzaki – chan are now an item!" He crossed his arms and pouted. "That's not fair, keeping secrets from us like that."

Echizen gave a small smirk. "Gomen, Kikumaru – senpai."

Taka – san was happy that everything was settled down. He turned to Inui and winced when he saw that he still continuing to take down notes, even after clearing Echizen of their charges. He looked at the young couple who was being congratulated by Oishi and Kikumaru. He would've made a bet that Echizen wouldn't allow Ryuzaki – chan to dangle anymore in his hand. If he passed that bet to someone else, he'd easily win.

…………

"Well then, shall we go?" Tezuka asked the gang as they stood outside the front door of the Echizen home. Ryoma had already explained to them the reason Sakuno was there; all the while Kikumaru and Momo began to tease their Ochibi at his newfound love life.

Oishi waved goodbye at them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

The others waved at them goodbye in unison, including Tezuka who only raised his hand to bid farewell while Kaidoh hissed. Ryoma gave a brief wave and ushered Sakuno inside, closing the door in a firm click behind them. He watched her sit on the sofa and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Just tired." She looked at him through her half – closed eyes.

He went to her and stroked her dark brown tresses lightly. "Want to go upstairs and rest?" He glanced at the clock in the living room and frowned. 'Nanako and Okaasan will be here soon…'

Sakuno pulled the hem of his sleeve and he turned to her. She bit her bottom lip playfully as she watched him question her gesture. "Your cat is so cute," she commented as she stared at Karupin who finally regained consciousness and was walking towards them. He made circles under Ryoma's feet before sitting down and gave a soft mewl.

Ryoma gave a smirk. "He's a lazy cat. I believe he played outside when I carried you into my bedroom. He must be curious in getting to know you." The cat mewled in response as he picked it up like a baby. "He has a 5-minute attention span."

Sakuno nodded eagerly and she held up her arms in a silent request that she wished to hold him. Ryoma eased Karupin into her arms and she cuddled him close. "Aww…he's so cute." But her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something offending. "But he needs a bath." She stood up from the sofa and looked at Ryoma – kun. "Let's give him one!"

Ryoma didn't choose to deny her request when she asked him where the bathroom is. He started to shake his head wryly as he watched her disappear from the hall and headed to the bathroom. He hated to tell her something about his cat and he wondered how she would react once she would start splashing his cat with a tub of water.

Karupin **_hated_** baths.

* * *

**Author's note**: The much-awaited Chapter 7 is here! I suffered a case of Writer's Block but after hitting my head accidentally into a wall, I recovered some new ideas in my head. Once again, reviews, comments, and suggestions are most welcome. Arigatou for the previous reviews! Ja!


	8. Meet the Unexpected

Tennis no HimeSama

Chapter 8: Meet the Unexpected

* * *

The bathroom door swung open, and Ryoma ushered Sakuno inside. The bathroom tiles were blue as well as the counter and the curtains. He walked towards the curtains and yanked it aside to reveal a bathtub, which was also surprisingly blue. Sakuno squealed in delight as she surveyed the entire room while holding Karupin tightly in her arms. She would certainly enjoy giving Ryoma's Himalayan – Spotted Cat a bath.

"Everything's ready and all you have to do is to push the tap right there under the shower to let the water out. It's already attached to the heater so it shouldn't be a problem," he explained, finding his girlfriend cute as she operated the tap with a small push and giggled like a little child when hot water gushed forth, filling the tub. Ryoma started to shake his head as he went towards the door. "Oi, I'm going to get some towels. I think we need a lot more of it since bathing him would be a pretty messy job."

"Okay!" Sakuno responded, happy and excited all at the same time. She closed the bathroom door, leaving it unlocked for Ryoma in case he returns. She put Karupin down the bathroom floor; his padded feet making circles around her legs as she leaned on the side of the tub, letting her fingers touch the warm water. She gave a sigh of relief as she remembered the events which took place in Ryoma's room and she giggled a bit when she remembered the senpais' faces when he announced that they were officially a couple.

She allowed a smile to brighten her features as she stared at the white gilded mirror hanging on top of the bathroom counter. Her reflection smiled back at her and she shook her head as she turned the tap off, seeing the tub was nearly full and all right for Karupin to plunge into. She stood up and removed her socks and shoes, tied her hair up into a bun and pinned it securely over her head. She folded her skirt up to knee – length then went to look for Karupin. The Himalayan - Spotted Cat was lying on the tiles and Sakuno happily picked him up and cuddled him.

"There, there sweetie! Mommy's going to give you a bath, yes she is," she cooed at the furry cat that just stared at her with its big blue eyes. She reached the side of the bathtub and tested the temperature with her **elbow**. Finding that the warmth was just right, she stepped into the tub, the water reaching her knees and she sat on the side of the tub. She gave Karupin a final cuddle then without warning, she placed him into the warm water.

A loud shrieking sound was heard throughout the entire Echizen household.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo was staring into space as he chomped down another hamburger. He and the senpais were eating at their favorite hamburger hang – out, and sad to say, they were eating out of disappointment because of what they had discovered back at Echizen's home a few hours ago. He grabbed another burger from his tray and continued to eat ruthlessly like a mad animal.

"Oi, Momo slow down! That's your 30th burger already," Kikumaru commented as he watched Momo choked it down. He handed him a soft drink. Momo accepted it with thanks and chugged it down without stopping until he could see nothing left at the bottom of the glass. He waved his hand to the waiter and yelled, "Five more burgers please!" He slumped back in his seat as the others regarded him with strange looks.

"What?" he snapped.

Kaidoh let out a hiss. "What're you so glum about? It's like you were disappointed that you found nothing about Echizen. You also dragged us all the way there just to find out if he molested the coach's granddaughter!"

"If you're going to lecture about that the entire time, Mamushi, why don't you ask yourself why you even came with us in the first place!" Momo retorted, his fists clenching. Kaidoh stood up from his chair, his snake – like glare glinting madly. Momo also rose up from his chair and faced him head - on when they heard Oishi protesting them to stop.

Oishi stepped in between them, pushing them apart by the shoulders. He forced them to sit back in their chairs while he shook his head in a motherly gesture. "Stop it you guys! Geez, I don't understand why you two can't stand each other."

Inui peered at them through his glasses as he studied the new data he had gathered from Echizen's house. His eyebrows scrunched up together as if he saw something lacking in his notes. "Hmm…this data is not enough."

"What do you mean not enough?" Taka – san prodded.

Inui showed his notes to the rest of the senpais and pointed one particular spot in the page of his notebook that was empty, except for a few scrawls. The senpais stared at the mathematical equations showing the physical layout of Echizen's room, and some descriptions of the 'crime scene'. They sweat dropped; they couldn't believe that that was the inside of all of Inui's notes. It was too technical for them to understand.

"Woah, Inui – senpai, I'm amazed at your data – gathering skills. You even comprehensively described their position at that time they were sprawled out on the floor," Momo astonishly commented as he look at a figure with full of trigonometric symbols pointed at each part. Taka – san and Tezuka were also awed that they hadn't even had the strength to speak. Kaidoh gave another aggravated hiss while Oishi gave a reverberating sigh.

Inui flipped the notebook shut then rested his elbows on top of the table, interlacing his fingers together. "But as I said before, this is not enough. In order for me to come up with a sufficient data, I have to observe them for one whole day or more in case there are some changes in the data that I gathered from them." He gave an inward smirk when he saw his teammates leaning forward towards him so they could hear out more from him. His glasses gleamed. 'It's all for my precious data…Hehehehe…'

Oishi was the one to speak out first. "What are you planning to do, Inui?" The others held on to their breaths as they waited to what Inui would have to propose. Inui was about to speak when they heard the restaurant's glass doors opened and they whirled around to see a familiar person waving at them in greeting.

"Fuji!" They yelled in unison.

…………

Fuji Syusuke wore his usual trademark smile as he walked towards the booth of the rest of the Seigaku regulars. He plopped at a seat beside Tezuka who greeted him only with a nod. "It's nice to see you again, Tezuka."

"Yeah," he agreed as he took a sip of his drink. Oishi was looking at Fuji as if he was forgetting something.

"Fuji, where's your brother?" he asked.

Signaling the waiter and being asked what he would have, Fuji ordered a strawberry milkshake from the menu and tapped his fingers on top of the table. "Inui called me up and told me to come here. Then Yuuta went to practice his tennis with whose – that – guy in St. Rudolph?"

"Mizuki," Taka – san supplied.

Fuji's eyes blinked open in confirmation. "Ah, yeah that's right. Mizuki."

Momo sweat dropped. "Fuji – senpai, are you accidentally forgetting Mizuki's name on purpose?"

"Hm? Did you say something, Momo?"

"No, nothing."

Kikumaru coughed to bring the attention back to Inui's proposition. "Now, now everyone! Let's hear out what Inui has to say." He added with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "And I think it concerns our Ochibi and his little hottie!"

"Eiji! Watch your mouth, don't say things like that about Ryuzaki – chan," Oishi scolded. Eiji pouted while Tezuka shook his head in exasperation at the scene in front of him. Eiji waved his arms like a bird flapping its wings as he tried to rearticulate his answer.

"Nyaa…I was just complimenting Ryuzaki – chan's attributes, Oishi!" he protested. "But it's true, Ryuzaki – chan is hot!"

Oishi huffed back in his seat. "You and your lame pretexts, Eiji."

Inui adjusted the rim of his glasses as he called everybody's attentiveness. "Now, let's not waste on unimportant things. What matters most is that we come across another plan to sidetrack Echizen's attention from our true objective. I'm sure he managed to fool us with that 'hickey' back there. But what if it was a bruise or a mark?"

"Are you saying that Ochibi is mistreating Ryuzaki – chan?" Kikumaru yelped.

Inui's glasses gleamed. "Seems like it."

Oishi smacked his fist against the table. "No way! You're not going to draw us together into another scheming plan of yours, Inui." He turned to his other teammates, seeking their assistance. But sadly, none offered any resistance to Inui's idea. In fact, they seemed to be more engrossed in finding more about Echizen's **well – kept secrets**. Frantic, he pleaded to Taka – san who was nervously drinking his iced tea; "Taka – san, please help me persuade them!"

Taka – san swallowed. "I know, Oishi, but I don't have the power to go against them."

"Taka – san's right, Oishi! Just play along. Who knows? Maybe we'll get something much **more than kissing**!" Kikumaru joked. Oishi squeaked and ducked his head away from them. His teammates must had hit puberty the wrong way.

Momo – chan grinned slyly at his Inui – senpai. "What are we going to do?"

Tezuka didn't make a sound of protest as his teammates huddled closer to Inui, waiting for him to make a plan. Momo, he could understand but Inui?

Inui's glasses gleamed even more. "We'll start by that time Echizen gave Ryuzaki a hickey…"

* * *

Ryoma grabbed two fluffy white towels from the towel rack at the end of the hallway and started to walk back towards the bathroom. He began to wonder how Ryuzaki fared. Actually to him, bathing Karupin was one of the worst troubles he'd ever had in his entire life. He could still remember the time he first had given his cat a bath…

…………

_He was excited in having a new cat that he received from his birthday when they were still in the US. According to his mother, it was a Himalayan – Spotted Cat, one of the rare breeds of cats back in the US. When he received it at first, he was skeptical about raising a pet since he was always out having tennis practices with his lecherous father. But after catching a glimpse of him, he decided to make the cat his own._

"_Ryoma, make sure you give Karupin a bath after you finish your dinner," his mother called out from the kitchen. He gave a sigh as he glanced at his cat that was crunching food happily on his platter. He glanced back into his own plate and pushed it away from him. He was already sick from eating American Style food and seeing it again for two months straight in a row made him gag. If he really ended up with a girl and lived together, he would make sure he'd pick one that knew how to cook Japanese Style food._

_Yawning, he stood up from his chair, Karupin involuntarily making a run for him and circling playfully between his legs. A lazy smirk formed across his face as he picked him up and padded barefooted towards the bathroom. He was about to open the door when he noticed a messy pile of clothes strewn on the floor. His eyebrow twitched as he pounded his fist against the door. "Oyaji! Don't tell me you're still taking a bath inside!"_

_He received no reply and he continued to bang on the door a bit louder. Karupin squirmed under his hold, and Ryoma gave an insufferable sigh as he banged harder. He didn't care if he'd break the door constantly due to his pounding. He smirked when it finally opened and out came Nanjiroh wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. His smug expression darted towards Ryoma._

"_You've ruined a perfect bath, you spoiled brat," he complained as he crossed his arms in front of his tanned chest. He looked down to see Karupin staring up at him and giving him a soft mewl. "What are you going to do with that cat, Ryoma?"_

_He shrugged. "I'm going to give Karupin a bath, oyaji. Now move aside so I could use the tub. Karupin is beginning to become cranky because of your slowness." He walked past Nanjiroh and slammed the door behind him. His father only stared at the closed door, shaking his head. 'Che, stupid kid.'_

…………

_He operated the tap with a small push and giggled like a little child when hot water gushed forth, filling the tub. Ryoma put Karupin down the bathroom floor; his padded feet making circles around his legs as he leaned on the side of the tub, letting his fingers touch the warm water._

_He then picked up Karupin that was beginning to fall asleep in between his legs. He began to think. 'How am I going to bath a cat?' He glanced at his furry charge mewling and he sighed. 'Ah, who cares? I'll just dip him inside the tub and give him a bath just exactly as I do.' He smirked. 'Then that's what I'm going to do!'_

_Turning to Karupin, he stroked his fur. "There, there my sweet baby! Daddy's going to give you a bath, yes he is," he cooed at the furry cat that only stared at him with its big blue eyes. He reached the side of the bathtub and tested the temperature with his **elbow**. Finding that the warmth was just right, he stepped into the tub, the water reaching his knees and he sat on the side of the tub. He gave Karupin a final cuddle then without warning, he placed him into the warm water._

_A loud shrieking sound can be heard throughout the entire Echizen household._

Ryoma winced at the memory. Well, turns out he found out too late that Karupin didn't want any water being splashed onto him even a tiny sprinkle. Somehow, he managed to survive in giving him a bath after receiving several scratches on his arms, legs and face. His ego was also shattered after he squealed like a girl when Karupin accidentally scraped his face with his razor sharp claws.

"I wonder if Sakuno succeeded in giving him a bath," he said to himself as he ambled quietly down the hall. He prayed that he would still find her in one piece. Did he mention that Karupin also had the same equal strength as Taka – san whenever he was in a burning mode?

…………

"Karupin! Hold still," Ryuzaki – chan pleaded as she poured a nickel – sized blob of shampoo on top of Karupin's head. The cat meowed back in protest, resisting violently, his furry arms flailing back and forth, paws exposing his claws. Sakuno used her free hand that was not supporting the cat to lather the shampoo as foam began to emerge. Karupin swatted one paw to her and accidentally tossed huge amounts of soapsuds into her eyes.

"Ohh…!" she exclaimed, rubbing her eyes instantly and Karupin leapt out of her hold. Sakuno suddenly flinched and realized that she was using her hands that were still lathered in soap.She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and used it to wipe the suds off her face. After getting her face clean, she turned her head to the side and saw Karupin's bushy tail facing her, his butt sticking out under the toilet seat.

"Karupin, don't move," she whispered gently, creeping very slowly towards him. The cat didn't move although he meowed very softly, and Sakuno sighed in relief that Karupin didn't result to any more hostility. She sat down on her heels as she stretched out a hand to the cat in an attempt to make him crawl towards her. Karupin still didn't make any initiative to come near her, so Ryuzaki – chan sneaked closer to him. She pushed her face closer to Karupin's and unexpectedly, her expression turned from shock to terror.

The cat **passed gas** right in front of her face.

And another squeal echoed all throughout the Echizen household.

* * *

Ryoma was already near the bathroom when he heard another scream. He dashed for the bathroom and yanked the door open. "Sakuno!"

He saw his girlfriend hunched under the toilet seat, her hand covering her nose as if she smelled something offensive. Well she did, but Ryoma did not know anyway. Dropping the towels, he walked closer to her and crouched beside her. She was a mess.

"What happened?" he asked as he took notice of her disheveled hair slightly covered with suds and her entire dress was drenched, making it transparent and leaving nothing – **Almost Nothing – **to his imagination. He cringed as he stared at the entire surroundings of the bathroom, the shampoo bottle lay discarded and its contents spilled out, the bathtub was half filled with water while the other half flooded the entire place. Karupin still hid under the toilet seat, his tail still exposed to them. Ryoma sighed. **Everything **was definitely a **mess**.

"Anou ne, Ryoma – kun," Sakuno began and he leaned a bit closer to hear her better. Her eyes began to water and he patted her back to soothe her quivering shoulders. "K – Karupin… he…"

He shushed her by placing a finger on top of her lips. "Ssh… I understand what happened. I tried to warn you before that he doesn't like taking baths but seeing you so happy and excited, I…" he drew in a deep breath and continued, "I apologize."

Sakuno shook her head. "No… that's okay, Ryoma – kun, it's just that…" She looked into his questioning eyes. She began to have second thoughts of informing him that his dearly beloved cat just farted right onto her face. She sweat dropped. Ryoma might get mad at Karupin and turn him into a meat bun just like in those Chinese cooking shows that she always watched during weekend mornings.

"Are you about to say something?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing. Never mind."

His eyebrow went up. "Are you sure," saying it more like a statement than a question.

She tweaked a strand of hair away from his face. "Positive."

He gave a wry grin and began to stand up. He offered a hand to Sakuno, which she appreciatively accepted and pulled her up easily from the floor. He ran a hand through his midnight green hair, as he looked her over. He grabbed one towel lying on the floor and wrapped it around her body. "Well, what can I say? We'll continue giving him a bath after you go and change your clothes. You're one heck of a mess."

She made a shy face as she deftly covered her thoroughly soaked body with her arms. "What am I going to do? I didn't bring any change of clothes with me. It would be a 30 – minute walk back to the house..." She stared at her boyfriend's feral look. "I can't walk home like this!"

Ryoma rubbed his temples to rid of an incoming headache. "Alright then, I'll go to Nanako – san's room and I'll grab you something to wear. I'll be right back," he stated as he exited the bathroom and made his way across the hall to Nanako's room. Upon reaching her door, he grasped the knob and twisted it open. He heard a soft click and within minutes, he was inside his cousin's room, crouching in front of her closet and began picking out clothes for Sakuno to wear.

Disappointment shot through him when he realized that Nanako's clothes were rather too large, too short, too frilly, too kinky, too slutty, too rubbery, too body – hugging…the list went on and on…for Sakuno to wear. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he closed the last drawer. He suddenly had second thoughts about his demure and inhibited cousin. _Was she really wearing all these types of clothes? _

Deciding not to dwell on his newfound discovery, Ryoma chose to open another drawer at Nanako's dresser and pulled it open to reveal lacy undergarments. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and seized a pair of pink undies and closed the drawer shut. Stuffing the undies inside his pocket, he walked towards the door and exited the room.

…………

Sakuno stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Well…she looked awful. She worked hard to look good and pleasing when she meets with Nanjiroh. Judging by her current state, Ryoma's father might mistake her for a boy. She heard light snoring and looked down. Karupin was snoozing quietly under the toilet seat, exhausted from the entire bath that was interrupted.

She heard the door open and she smiled in relief when she saw Ryoma enter the bathroom. His cat – like eyes burned into her as he stepped a few inches closer to her. Her arms instantly went around her herself, mindful of her near soaked nakedness. She heard him mutter a "Hn." Then handed her a lime green striped shirt which, she noticed, was obviously a bit too large for her and a pair of dark blue button fly jeans. She cocked her head in question. "Are these for me?"

Ryoma nodded and ran a hand through his hair to straighten it. "Yeah. Nanako – san's clothes were a little…uh…too big for your liking. And besides, we'll air out your clothes for a little while. Once they're dry you can wear them again." He saw Sakuno looking at him skeptically. "What's the matter now?"

Heat flushed upon her cheeks. "Whose clothes are these?"

He shrugged casually. "They're** mine**."

She blushed a bit more furiously. "What? Ryoma – kun, it's okay. I'll just continue wearing my clothes and let them dry…"

"And let you get stuck with a cold? Mada mada dane, Sakuno. You're not going to play in the Kantou Tournament if you don't care about your health," he snapped dryly. Ryuzaki – chan's eyes went wide as she heard him flashed his concern. A small grin tugged at the corner of her lips as she reached for his hand and squeezed it shyly.

"Arigatou Ryoma – kun. You're right."

He smirked. "No problem." He pivoted on his heel and ambled towards the opened door. He grasped the knob firmly then suddenly stopped. He fumbled a bit inside his pocket and Sakuno watched him with confusion as he threw something at her direction. She caught it with nimble fingers and her eyes went large as she noticed what she was holding.

It was a pair of pink undies.

She was about to lash her mouth at Ryoma when she heard the door closed shut. Her brow rose up in thought. Where did he get of all these besides his room?

She decided to push away all rational thought as she started to peel off her clothes. She was still grateful for Ryoma's thoughtfulness.

Meanwhile, eight heads popped out of the green bush planted in the center of the Echizen yard. Momo's head turned sideways to see if there was a sign of Echizen or Ryuzaki frolicking outside the garden. Only silence surrounded the entire environment.

He frowned. "Ei, the place is quiet again. What do you think happened?"

Kikumaru narrowed his eyes. "Who cares about that? Damn that Ochibi! He tricked us into thinking that he didn't manhandle Ryuzaki – chan!"

Momo gave a nervous laugh. "Kikumaru – senpai watch your mouth! Or Echizen will squirt us of another of his bug spray!"

Kaidoh butted in. "Hiss…you both are noisy. Especially you, addictive youth!"

"Did you say something Mamushi?" Momo snapped.

"Hisss…."

"Stop it the both of you!" Oishi scolded them.

Taka – san backed him up. "Oishi's right. You better be quiet if you want to push through this."

Inui kept scribbling on his notes with his glasses glinting wickedly through the light. "This is good data."

Fuji let out an excited sigh. "It sure is exciting to be parts of this type of game don't you, Tezuka?"

Tezuka rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't say the same thing Fuji."

Inui let out a cough to bring their attention to him. He removed a rolled – up paper from his pocket and unrolled it. He then proceeded to lay it flat on the ground and with a gesture of his hand, motioned them to lean a bit more to him.

He pointed their position on the drawn – up map. "Here we are. This is a battle plan that I made to outsmart our Echizen. Since our targets are located inside the house, we'll use our numbers into advantage to sneak back into that house and catch them red – handed." He turned to Kaidoh. "We're counting on you to use your senses on this, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh hissed. "Whatever."

Turning to the Golden Pair, he pointed at another position. "Now the both of you, Oishi and Kikumaru, you'll be our lookout. Remember; use your coordination skills in knowing where the usual spots that they are last seen. Don't forget to use your hand signals to alert us of any pending danger – being caught."

He glanced to Momo. "You'll be the offensive Momo. Since you wanted to teach Echizen a **lesson about youth** a few hours ago."

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other. Inui gave them a knowing smile. "You will become our spectators. Since you don't want to get involved in this then might as well watch us do the dirty work."

Taka – san pointed to himself. "What about me?"

"A reserve."

Taka – san pouted. "That's not fair!"

Inui ignored Taka – san's whines and stood up. Glancing at his teammates, he grinned evilly. It was a second chance and it would be bad if they wasted it. He adjusted the rim of his glasses before closing his notebook shut and faced them.

"Minna…let's go."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Whew! Chapter 8! Finally, all my hard work of sleeping on my keyboard was worth the effort. I'm beginning to feel sleepy so I'll take a short break. Still working on my other fics. Again, suggestions, comments and reviews are widely welcome. For the previews ones who supported my fic, DOMO ARIGATOU! This is all for you! Ja!


	9. Meet the Haha

  
Tennis no HimeSama 

Chapter 9: Meet the HaHa

* * *

It took another 30 minutes to an hour for Ryoma and Sakuno together to lather, scrub and rinse Karupin dry after the grueling bath that cost them their clothes and their messy hair. Ryoma stretched his cramping muscles as he watched Karupin dash out of the bathroom, a trail of wet paw prints evident. Sakuno giggled at Karupin's sudden exit then stared at Ryoma.

"Karupin is really cute, Ryoma – kun! I've always wanted a cat but I'm so clumsy, I might not give it proper care," she mused as she squeezed excess water from her long hair. Ryoma looked at her for a moment then shrugged.

"You can always visit Karupin here anytime, Sakuno. I think he also grew fond of you, especially after you courageously gave him a bath," he commented. Sakuno launched herself at him and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Mwah! You're so sweet," she drawled. Ryoma's face went red due to embarrassment and he pried himself gently from her hold. She pouted a little but she quickly understood. They were too wet and her clothes clung to her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination to Ryoma's eye. She gave him a shamefaced expression.

"Well, time for you to change into new clothes. I'll be right back in a few minutes or so to clean the mess," Ryoma said as he walked halfway from her and into the door. Sakuno called out his name and he turned at her.

"Anou," she began. His eyebrow went up and she squeaked. She stared at her boyfriend's inquiring look and blushed. She twisted the hem of her skirt as she whispered, "If it's alright with you…I will help you with the cleaning, Ryoma – kun."

Ryoma didn't say anything. He just gave her a small smirk. "Thank you." With that, he closed the door. Sakuno waited for a few minutes before she started humming to herself and was about to lift the toilet bowl and take a pee, when her boyfriend went in again and hand her a yellow printed oversized T – shirt and the unmistaken pink undies. A new set of clothes.

Sakuno smiled a bit as she started to remove her wet clothes.

* * *

"Man! Inui, when are we supposed to catch Ochibi in action? I mean, he might've raped Ryuzaki – chan by now," Kikumaru commented as he shook Inui by the shoulder. Momoshiro nodded eagerly while Kaidoh hissed.

"Just a second, Eiji. It will be ten minutes from now and we will commence our mission," Inui assured the Acrobatic – styled Seigaku Regular. Momoshiro observed their surroundings and began to sneeze. He wiped his nose as he stared at the darkening sky. "Man, it's almost nighttime. And we hadn't teach him a lesson yet."

Tezuka snorted. "If you didn't drag us back here, Inui, we're saving ourselves from a lot of shame."

"Pipe it, Tezuka! You know you want to find out if Ochibi is doing those dirty things to Ryuzaki – chan!" Kikumaru argued. Oishi stood up to Tezuka's defense. "Eiji!"

Fuji rubbed his chin in thought. "I still don't understand that waiting for Echizen to come out here in the open is exciting. I expected something much more than that."

Momoshiro waved his hand in an assertive gesture. "Be patient, Fuji – sempai. We'll get to that point sooner or later. We're just waiting for Inui – sempai's signal. I can't wait to see Echizen's face once we caught him manhandling Ryuzaki – chan!"

Oishi turned into his "Seigaku Okasan Mode". "Momo! Watch what you're saying!" Turning to Kawamura, he commented, "Taka – san! You should be helping me in restraining them! They're going overboard in Inui's idea!"

Taka – san only shrugged. "I can't help you, Oishi. After all, I'm only a reserve."

Oishi's face went red in anger. "What? You're still toadying over that idea?" Kikumaru slapped a hand over Oishi's mouth, muffling his sounds of protest.

"Sssshhh! Oishi! You shouldn't say such things! Remember, this is payback for Ochibi's deceit," he explained to his distressed partner. Kaidoh hissed again while Inui turned to him.

"Kaidoh, can you scan the entire surroundings for us?" he asked in formality. Deciding not to argue about it, Kaidoh stepped out from the bushes and slithered like a snake as he glanced around their surroundings. His teammates waited with their bated breaths of Kaidoh's outcome. Kaidoh reached the back door of the house and gave an experimental twist on the doorknob. It silently opened with a soft click.

"Everything's clear," he finally said. They sighed in relief.

Inui then stood up. "Then its time. We'll storm inside and from there, we'll begin the interrogation."

Kikumaru followed second. "Yah! We'll make Ochibi admit his crime by shouting it out to the heavens!"

Momoshiro shot an approving fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Oishi stood in between Kikumaru and Momoshiro. "Guys! Don't do anything violent towards Echizen!"

Inui raised a hand to begin their "mission". "Then, everyone, let's go!"

And so, the three hyperactive sempais rushed towards the Echizen home with their Seigaku Mom hot on their butts.

While the other three were left staring at their backs and sweat dropped.

Fuji smirked with a puzzled expression. "Aahh…so they're going to do the initiative? Very interesting. I want to see this." He strutted towards the back door that was flung open by the rampant mob.

Taka – san shrugged again. "Oh well, might as well be a catalyst to prevent them from doing anything drastic." He then followed Fuji inside the house.

Tezuka stared at where his teammates disappeared. They're still persistent…as if Echizen will allow them to show his weakness towards Ryuzaki – sensei's granddaughter. But, I have to watch this until the end; it's bad to let this event pass and everything that happen here go to waste. He was about to walk back into the house when something caught his eye.

By then, going back into the house was a bad idea.

* * *

Ryoma finished zipping himself up into a pair of navy blue baggy jeans. Raking his fingers through his unruly hair, he opened his closet and pulled out a dark green button down shirt. He slipped inside of it and he was in the process of buttoning up his shirt when his door suddenly opened.

"Anou, Ryoma – kun…I…Eeekkkk!"

Sakuno shrieked then closed her eyes when Ryoma turned around to face her and she saw his exposed chest. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "What are you screaming about?"

"You…you're not finished dressing yet!" she exclaimed, her hands swept upwards to cover her eyes and burning face. Ryoma gave a nonchalant shrug as he resumed buttoning his shirt.

"Actually, I'm halfway dressed. And it's also not right for a girl to suddenly barge into a room, especially if it's a **boy's** room," he chided. Sakuno tensed at his words and she brought her hands down, only to fold it above her chest.

"Hmph! So? Your room's the messiest place I've ever been! And this is only the first time I visit it," she retorted as she walked to the bed and started to straighten out the bed covers and fluff up the pillows. Echizen just watched his girlfriend tidy up his room, keeping one eyebrow raised as she arranged his things on his desk, and opened the blinds of his window, the moonlight spilling throughout the room.

"Oi, I'm not asking you to become my housekeeper," he complained as she sneezed while she was dusting the inside of his closet. She covered her mouth as she sneezed again. He handed her a handkerchief.

"Of course you don't. If Tomo – chan and your fan girls find out that their ojisama is living in filth, who knows how many of them will show up at your doorstep demanding to clean your room," Sakuno sighed. Ryoma winced at the thought of a rabid mob of girls bursting inside his room.

"Now that's a very worse scenario you've quite presented, Sakuno – chan," he replied dryly. The brown haired girl bit her bottom lip naively as she focused her attention in smoothing out the wrinkles in Ryoma's coverlet. A sight made him smirk. "In fact," he continued as he crossed his arms and looked at her. "It seems to me that you'll need to tone down your eating habits if you still want to keep in shape. From my point of view, your bottom looks perfectly round."

Sakuno squeaked at his comment. "R- Ryoma – kun no Baka!" She snatched up his pillow and threw it at him. He tilted his head sideways and the pillow hit the closet with a loud sound. He made a wry face as he walked towards her. She grabbed another one of his pillow when he caught her wrist with his hand.

"Oi, stop throwing my things. And what I'm saying is true. I already told you before that added weight would not only slow your agility, but also your reaction time will decrease and you might not be able to return fast balls at this rate…" he explained, not noticing the slight twitching of Sakuno's eyebrow. She slapped his hand away and whacked him with the pillow straight in the face.

"Well excuse me if I'm getting fat to your point of view!" she huffed as she stomped out of the room. Hearing the door slammed shut, Ryoma removed the pillow from his face, and mischief glittered in his cat – like eyes.

"Hnn…and she blames me for overeating. Wait till she sees herself eating later," he said to himself as he went out of the room to follow her.

Sakuno almost tripped from walking down the stairs, obviously pissed at Ryoma's statement. So what if she was gaining a little bit of weight? That's not going to make a difference when it comes to playing tennis, right? Suddenly, her gaze swept up to the large gilded mirror of the living room and she couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw.

No wonder. She was wearing **only** Ryoma's shirt that was reaching a mere inches above her hips. And from the look of things, he must have noticed it when she bent down to fix the coverlet of his bed. Oh well, he'd finally seen her bottom and they weren't even married yet.

She then heard light footsteps and having a gut feeling that it might be Ryoma, she took a deep breath then turned to face him. "I know I'm gaining weight lately and I…"

"Uh…huh…and I'm right all along that you've been getting fat?"

"You're right, I'm getting fat and…" Sakuno's eyes went wide and looked at Ryoma who was eyeing her in a bored manner. She resisted the urge not to slug him.

He pretended not to notice her glare as he held up something in front of her. It was a pair of jeans. It was his cousin Nanako's jeans. Her eyes lit up as she accepted them gratefully. No wonder she felt cold. She was also halfway dressed.

"It's too small for her so I figured out that this would still be a bit more of your size," he replied dryly. She smiled sweetly; eyeing the jeans' faded design. It was absolutely exquisite.

"It's beautiful. Arigatou, Ryoma – kun," she mouthed the words blissfully.

His golden eyes twinkled in absurdity. "Actually, you could've shown your butt in my sight for all I care but, since there is a need for decency, I had no choice but to give you that."

She defiantly stared at him. "You're beginning to become perverted, Ryoma – kun."

He gave a grin. "Mada mada dane."

She clutched the jeans as she went back upstairs. Ryoma watched her hips swayed quite provocatively and he shook his head. Damn, he was having perverted thoughts. Well, when did he ever start having these? When he met her? No. Maybe Momoshiro – sempai? Nah, he always talks about youth. Maybe…

Oh, now he got it. It was from his very own lecherous father. That oyaji of his somehow mingled his perverted – ness into his blood and his system. Eww…gross… Yeah. That must be it.

Unknown to him, conspicuously peering through the shadows, his sempais were watching his every move and the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Echizen home, Nanako and Ryoma's mother were standing in front of the wrought iron gate with their groceries. Nanako was fumbling for the keys since she didn't want to bother Ryoma --- he was too tardy, and he didn't want to waste his time opening up the gate for her. She was about to pull the keys from her bag when her aunt called out her attention. "Hai, Oba – sama?" she asked.

Ryoma's mother tapped one finger under her chin in thought. "I'm quite surprised that Ryoma brought his friend for dinner, Nanako – chan. To tell you the truth, I almost thought that he was a sloth and he inherited his bad habits from his father."

Nanako's cheeks turned pink at the same time, she gave a low laugh. "I was also surprised too, Oba – sama. To think that it's also unanticipated for Ryoma – san to bring a cute friend along for a family gathering," she agreed as she adjusted her hold onto her groceries. She cast a wary glance at her aunt.

"I'm sorry if I can't tell you any more of the details, Oba – sama. Ryoma – san told me that he'd be the one to introduce his friend himself. To not spoil the moment, I mean," she assured her. She didn't want to worry her aunt that much especially since their only son will finally introduce his girlfriend formally to the family.

Her aunt didn't seem to mind. "That's alright, Nanako – chan. Actually, I'm grateful to you for picking me up at the station. Normally, I'd asked Ryoma for this but…oh well," she smiled at her lovely niece. "I'm sure that kid has his reasons."

Nanako managed a smile. "Oh…well…of course he was."

"Then we'd better hurry. Open this door and let's meet them inside!" her aunt exclaimed. Nanako drew in a deep breath and started opening the gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, after watching Echizen climbed upstairs to Ryuzaki – chan, the sempais huddled again to form another strategy.

Kikumaru flailed his fist angrily, almost hitting Kaidoh who grunted. "I can't believe that our Ochibi is slowly becoming a closet pervert! We all heard what they've talked about right? He sneaked a peek of Ryuzaki – chan's butt! And worst of all," he sniffed, wiping imaginary tears away from his eyes in a dramatic gesture, "He called her fat! FAT! Does he ever have a clue that FAT is a worst thing a guy should **never** say to a girl?"

Momoshiro patted his sempai's back sympathetically, also wiping fake tears. "I know, I know, Kikumaru – sempai."

Oishi clench and unclench his fists in exasperation. "Nooo! I can't take this anymore! Let's just confront Echizen again and demand the answers straight from his mouth!"

Kaidoh hissed. "It's nighttime already! Don't you guys want to go home?"

Kikumaru wailed. "NOOOOO! Until we find out Ochibi's wiles!"

Fuji on the other hand was happy. "Wow, I can't believe that everyone seems so psyched about this."

Taka – san sweat dropped. "I don't think "being psyched" is the right term to put up with that, Fuji."

Tezuka made motions, signaling them to shut up. "Everyone keep quiet! Someone is opening the front door!"

The others hushed themselves when they heard jingling sounds from the outside. And there were sounds of women giggling when the door finally opened. The regular members cowered in their hiding places as the light from the living room opened and brightened the entire room.

Nanako closed the front door and followed her aunt to the kitchen to finish preparing for dinner.

The regulars gulped as they saw Echizen's mother and cousin enter the house. They looked back to Inui who was still oblivious to the possibility that they may get caught.

Nevertheless, all they have to do was to wait and observe for whatever unlikely events that may take place within the walls of the Echizen home.

* * *

Sakuno sucked in a breath. One more…please, just one more heave…

She braced herself as she yanked the jeans upward. So it was too small for Ryoma's cousin! And too bad, it was also too small for her! Her cheeks were puffed with redness as she began the process of heave, yank, heave, yank on the rough denim material. She sighed. She really was getting FAT, and she needed help with the jeans.

A knock jolted her out of her thoughts as she looked up from what she was doing, then to the door that suddenly creaked open.

Ryoma's head peeked inside the bathroom, his cat – shaped eyes centered on her. "What are you doing?" he asked mildly.

She threw her head back in a huff and turned her back against him. "It's none of your business!" She was still hurt over the FAT comment that he made earlier, you see. Ryoma entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised one dark brow at her statement. "Hmm…really, huh? But, it seems that I'm not the one who's having a tough time."

She did all her best not to scream. "Are you just here to bother me?"

He gave her a smug look. "Perhaps."

"Aaaarrrgggghhhhh!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. The jeans fell down in a hapless swoop. She then yanked it back to her hips eventually glaring at Ryoma when she caught him staring at her. "What?" she hissed.

He never took his eyes off her. "I was wondering if you need my help on that thing."

Man, he never learns. He should keep his bluntness to himself. Oh well, she really needed help anyway. Walking towards him, fingers curled on either edge of her jeans, she thrust her hips at him. "Here."

Letting a low laugh escape past his lips, he grasped the tab of her zipper. Staring on her bottomless brown eyes, he smirked. "Breathe deeply and we'll zip this thing up." She nodded, bracing herself with her feet planted firmly on the ground. "Ready?" She nodded again.

Ryoma breathed also and took hold of the tab firmly. "Alright, here I go."

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Echizen Rinko paused at her work in slicing the tomatoes. For a moment there, she heard someone moaning upstairs. At first she ignored it but it wouldn't stop. It was bothering her. She turned to her niece who was stir – frying the vegetables.

"Nanako – chan? Did you hear someone moan?" she asked. Nanako shook her head as she continued cooking.

"No, oba – sama. Maybe it was only Ryoma – san or Karupin," she supplied helpfully.

Rinko stared at her cut – up tomatoes. As if something crossed her mind, she stood up from where she sat and removed her apron. "I'm going up," she announced, tossing the apron on the chair. Nanako said nothing as she watched her aunt leave the kitchen.

…………

Meanwhile, in the living room, the sempais watched as Echizen's mother started climbing up the stairs. Kikumaru gasped as he turned to his eager teammates. "Hey! Ochibi's okasan is going upstairs! Ooohhhh…he's going to get creamed, I tell you!"

Oishi threw in a worried look. "Oh my, I don't want to see this…! I don't want Ryuzaki – chan to get hurt because of Echizen!"

Kaidoh gave a hiss. Taka – san also looked apprehensive.

"Wow. Things are going to get interesting," Fuji commented excitingly.

Tezuka sighed. "I wonder if Echizen finds us spying him again interesting."

Kikumaru glared annoyingly at him. "Shut your trap, Tezuka! We've come this far and you're not going to spoil the mood!"

Momoshiro sweat dropped. "Eiji – sempai is getting keyed up…"

Inui wrote vigorously in his notes and his glasses gleamed. "Minna – san, should we follow Echizen's mother upstairs and see for ourselves?"

Oishi was flabbergasted. "You can't be serious!" He glanced to Taka – san. "Tell them, Taka – san!"

The sushi regular sighed. "Can't. I'm only a reserve."

Fuiji stood up to everyone's surprise. "Let's go."

"Eeehhhh? Fuji! Are you going to take up Inui's idea?" the mother of Seigaku wailed in disbelief. Fuji only smiled at his outburst.

"It'll be fun. And besides, this will be the only time in the world we'll be doing this together." Gesturing towards the others, he added, "I'm sure everyone feels the same way."

Oishi looked at his teammates' determined faces. He sighed as he raised his hands in defeat. "Whatever. I give up."

Inui stood up next. "Well then, shall we go?"

The others stood up and yelled in unison. "YEAH!"

Tezuka stared at them. "Hoo – boy…" One heck of a reunion, all right…

* * *

"OW!"

"Hold still…it's almost there!"

"Oooohhhh…but it hurts Ryoma – kun…"

"What? I haven't even pushed it upwards yet. I already told you to breathe deeply."

"Nani? I am already! Yyeeooowwccch!"

"It's almost halfway…I'm sliding my way in."

"Hurry! I don't want to wait!"

"I'm almost there…"

…………

Rinko could not believe at what her ears were hearing. She heard her son's voice but, wait, there's another voice besides him. She felt beads of sweat dripping down her forehead when she remembered the moaning sounds from the kitchen downstairs. Could it be…?

NO!

Her son was too laid-back, too indolent, too cool, too…oh, there are so many adjectives to be used to describe Ryoma's unreceptive behavior. If she should've known better, the boy would've had an uncertain future. Not about tennis actually, but the chances of Ryoma snagging a girl even on a date would be an unquestionably 0.

The moaning sounds started to waft through the door and Rinko wasted no time. She gripped the doorknob tightly and swerved it open.

The sight she saw took her breath away.

It was her good – for – nothing son…with a girl. Not just any girl. They were…oh heavens…

Her son was starting to follow his perverted father's footsteps.

"EEEEeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!"

And before she knew it, she was out of breath and started to collapse.

And then she was caught on a pair of strong arms.

…………

The two broke apart when they heard a scream and Sakuno began to gulp when she saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. How the hell did that happen? Ryoma wasn't still aware of it and still continued focusing on his work with his back facing the door.

Oh no. "R – Ryoma – kun…"

He was still engrossed with the zipper, happy that the tab was a bit halfway towards the top. "I don't have time to deal with your complaints, Ryuzaki. Just let me finish this and we're through."

Sakuno gripped his sleeve tightly. "B – But…Ryoma – kun! There's something you should k – know!"

Ryoma looked at her sternly. "Ryuzaki, do you want to prance around here naked? Just shut up and let me finish!"

Sakuno placed her palms on either side of Ryoma's face and craned his neck to see what was behind them. Of course, Ryoma was skeptical although now after confirming what Sakuno saw, his mouth went dry.

* * *

The Seigaku regulars were gaping at them…along with his mother in Inui – sempai's arms. And from the looks of it, his mother had fainted from an unknown cause and the sempais especially Inui managed to catch her before she hit her head on the ground and suffer a concussion. And weird, what are they doing inside of his house again?

Kikumaru – sempai stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Echizen. "Nyaa! Finally, we caught you entirely red – handed, Ochibi! You managed to fool us with the bruise on Ryuzaki's neck but no more!"

Echizen and Ryuzaki exchanged looks.

"Anyway," Oishi coughed as he pushed himself forward between Kikumaru and Echizen. "You better explain yourself clearly to us Echizen or the whole team will force it out of your throat!"

Echizen blinked. "Huh? What am I going to explain myself for?"

"Your mistreatment to Ryuzaki – chan!" Kikumaru wailed.

"Anou, sempai – tachi…" Ryuzaki began but Momoshiro cut her off with a brief "harrumph!"

Inui placed Echizen's mother down on the floor and began to flip his notebook open. After scribbling down a few phrases, his glasses gleamed as he looked intently at the evasive pair. Finally, they had caught them on where they wanted them to be. "Anything you have to say to yourself, Echizen?"

"I told you before, what am I going to explain myself for?"

Kikumaru was about to open his mouth when Oishi clamped it with his hand. Kaidoh gave a hiss while Tezuka kept quiet. Fuji watched the whole scene, his smile growing wide. Taka – san was helplessly restraining a fuming Momo because of Echizen's resistance. Inui decided to take the matter up in his own hands, since he was the one who planned to storm them here after all. He adjusted the rim of his glasses. "Echizen, would you enlighten us your side of the story?"

Echizen was becoming cranky. He was being falsely accused. Glancing at his girlfriend who was still grasping the edge of her jeans, he exhaled noisily. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inui – sempai."

Kikumaru growled like a mad cat. "Gwaahhhh! Ochibi, how could you? Denying yourself now that you're caught doing mean things to Ryuzaki – chan! How dare you…mounting her against her will!" He buried his face in Oishi's shoulder and howled. "Boo – hoo! After all the things we taught you on how to be a good gentleman to the ladies!"

Oishi was a bit embarrassed at Kikumaru's sudden display of emotion so he settled on patting his back in a sympathetic manner. Momoshiro wrenched himself free of Taka – san's grip and made his way to Echizen. Echizen pulled his girlfriend behind him as he met Momo – chan sempai head on.

"Echizen," Momo ground out in between clenched teeth, "You'd better come up with a good answer now or you're going to get it!"

The young bucho stared at his closest friend and smirked. "What answer Momo – sempai?"

'Yarou, he's really provoking me to do it!' Momo seethed as he gawked at Echizen's unperturbed look. Fuji smile got even **wider**. Things are going to get pretty interesting…

To everyone's surprise, Taka – san stepped in the middle of Echizen and Momo, holding the two apart by their shoulders. Momo gave him an inquiring look while Echizen remained absolutely expressionless. Ryuzaki clung to Ryoma's sleeve as she became queasy of the circumstances.

"Everyone, we shouldn't be prying into their relationship," Taka – san finally blurted out. The other sempais stared at him with a humongous question mark on their faces excluding Fuji who was still wearing his customary grin. Relieved that the sempais were focusing their attention to their 'reserve', Taka – san took a deep breath. "I just realized, what we are doing is a terrible thing. I mean, their relationship is a personal matter. Who cares if Echizen is doing some not – so – good things to Ryuzaki – chan! It's not that he…"

Momo – chan sempai slipped a racket in Taka – san's hand.

"…And furthermore…" Taka – san 's gentle tone began to grow harsh. "if Echizen manhandles Ryuzaki – chan…" he waved the racket up into the air like a sword. "I'll punish him like this!" He swung the racket dangerously. The sempais screeched in horror. Momo and Kikumaru wrestled the racket out of Taka – san's grip while Oishi tried to persuade Kaidoh and Tezuka to help assist Momo while Fuji was impressed at the entire scene. Inui continued on his data gathering. On the other hand, Echizen and Ryuzaki batted an eyelid when they realized that the sempais were the ones making fun of themselves.

If Echizen were not in a very cloudy mood, he would've laughed but he was not too cheerful to even pull up a smirk. His girlfriend still continued to tremble, seeing his fainted mother and the screaming sempais. It was not her idea of a reunion at all. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Let me go! I want to teach Echizen a lesson about youth!" Taka – san roared. Kikumaru managed to snag both his legs while Momo grasped one arm tightly and stretched his other hand to reach for the racket. "That's my line. Taka – san! And stop wiggling! Give me the racket!" Momo yelled as he struggled.

"NO!"

Oishi shrank back in mortification. "Everyone! Stop! Oh geez, we're going to be in big trouble!"

Tezuka shrugged his shoulder unflappably. "I already warned you before and you didn't listen."

Kaidoh hissed.

Fuji was still in high spirits. "What a very balmy atmosphere."

"You're not helping, Fuji!" Oishi exclaimed loudly.

"Still very good data," Inui mumbled to himself as he jotted on his notes frantically. Echizen started to ran his fingers through his midnight green hair. Everything has got to stop.

"All right! Enough is enough!" he bellowed. The sempais stopped from their actions momentarily and glared at him. Ryoma made a motion of his hand as he stared at every one of them. "First of all, I'm totally pissed on what you guys are doing to my personal life. Didn't you understand what Kawamura – sempai said? You had no right to meddle with my own private affairs. What I do to Ryuzaki – chan is between the two of us. I appreciate your concern, but we don't need it."

"NOOO! YOU'RE TORMENTING RYUZAKI – CHAN LONG ENOUGH BRAT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO BE DISCIPLINED ABOUT RESPECTING WOMEN! HOW DARE YOU, RAPING RYUZAKI – CHAN! WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Taka – san, still possessed by the racket growled viciously.

Now he was really irritated. "Like I said before, I didn't manhandle Ryuzaki – chan! And where did you get that perverted idea? It's not like I raped her or whatsoever!"

"Ryoma – kun!" Ryuzaki cried out, humiliated.

"WHAT?"

All of them turned their heads around to the source of the voice and they yelped. It was Echizen's mother. While she was starting to wake up from her collapse, she heard everything through her subconscious and honestly, it freaked her out. And now, staring at the sempais and of course, nailing her dazed look on her son and the girl behind him, she began to mumble to herself as if she was on another world.

"My son… my little Ryoma – chin… has followed his perverted father's footsteps… oh where did I go wrong? Where did I go wrong…?" she murmured quietly, repeating those phrases over and over again. Ryoma sweat dropped as he could only gape at his mother. The sempais continued their brawl while Inui resumed his writing. Ryuzaki – chan rushed to Echizen's mother and placed her hand over her forehead. She grimaced when she felt the older woman's skin.

"She's cold and clammy. Let's take her to your room Ryoma – kun," she said to him when he instantly went to her side. He nodded as he lifted his mother up and ignoring the harebrained mêlée of their sempais, he sighed tiredly and marched back to his bedroom with Ryuzaki in tow.

And still, the sempais continued to maul each other, not knowing that their primary suspect had escaped them once again with his accomplice and his victim.

Oh boy.

* * *

****

**Author's note:** Wowee…they're still at it again! And poor Okasan, she couldn't bear it anymore. Her beloved son becoming the next Nanjiroh Echizen! Hehehe! Next chapter will be more hilarious and Nanjiroh will finally make his entrance! Stay tuned up to the next chapter and thank you for reading my story! Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate your comments and suggestions. Feel free to read my other fics, and don't forget to post your reviews! It's really heartwarming whenever I read the reviews --- it motivates me to write more. I'm actually a very lazy person. Anyways, Arigatou Gozaimasu and keep reading! Ja!

Oh and by the way, **Haha** is another term for Okasan in Japanese.


	10. Meet the Chichi

Tennis no HimeSama

Chapter 10: Meet the Chichi

* * *

The sun finally finished setting and a man in his thirties looked up from what he was reading. He then began to swing his left foot that was bound to the temple's huge bell hanging above him. The bell gave a loud tune and he repeated it again for another time, signaling the town below him that the night has begun.

"Wee…Time to go home…" Echizen Nanjiro said to himself as he, at last ended ringing the bell. He uncoiled the rope from his foot then proceeded to stretch his leg muscles. He was beginning to feel his age getting on to him but he didn't mind it. He would be ready to settle down and enjoy his retirement from tennis if his only son finished conquering all the major four tournaments in the world and achieving the **Grand Slam** title. Oh, and also if his son would successfully beat him to a pulp like he says whenever he loses a match against him.

"Nyaa… that would never happen! He's still mada mada dane!" Nanjiro laughed out loud as he grabbed his magazine then started strutting toward home. It would be nice to see his son again and watch him lose his marbles whenever he would pull a prank on him.

* * *

"How is she?"

"Hn. Unconscious. And from the looks of it, dinner would be delayed shortly."

"Echizen Ryoma! Don't tell me that dinner is more important to you than your mother!"

Ryoma threaded his fingers lazily through his tousled hair. After he carried his mother to his bed, his mind blanked out for a second. Unsure of what to do, he then randomly decided to confront his sempais that were violently tussling each other outside his room. But first, he must reacquaint Sakuno first with his mother in order for things to run smoothly. If his mother approved of her, then his oyaji shouldn't be a problem.

Sakuno placed a wet cloth on his mother's forehead. Ryoma couldn't help but notice her hand shaking. He reached for it then gave a reassuring squeeze. She then looked up at him and he raised a brow when he saw them filled with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She hastily wiped away her tears. "I – I'm sorry, Ryoma – kun! It's just I… I never wanted this to happen! To you and the sempais… and to Obasama right here! I… I'm such a klutz!"

Ryoma sighed as he lifted one arm to wrap around her shoulders and pulled her against him. He breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "Baka. It's not your fault. You and I both know that. It's just that, the sempais are experiencing 'their time of the month' again. And we know that it's not the same for you girls." Sakuno giggled against him. He sighed again. "That was a lame joke."

She playfully smacked him on his side. Her giggling grew louder after she heard him wince in mock pain. "Liar. You're just too soft to admit that you've never had a grasp with your humors before. You suck at making jokes." Her expression softened as she leaned her head on his shoulder then sighed deeply, loving the security she was feeling right now with him. "Demo, Arigatou… I'm going to be all right now."

Ryoma smirked as he released her.

* * *

In the meantime, the sempais continued beating each other's brains out as they struggled on each other in order to gain the upper hand. Tezuka didn't dare to interfere, seeing that Taka – san was waving his racket from nowhere and Oishi grabbing Momoshiro and Kikumaru by their collar and held them apart from one another.

Fuji was still smiling. He was somewhat amused at the scene before him while Inui kept on writing new data as if there's no tomorrow. Kaidoh only hissed in frustration. Oishi, on the other hand was already fed up. After pulling apart the tussling Momoshiro and Kikumaru, he cried out. "Mou! That's enough you two!"

"We're not getting anywhere if we continued to linger like this!" Momo yelled in frustration.

"But Ochibi's not telling us anything! What should we do?" Kikumaru asked. He was up and eager to follow Echizen back in its room for further investigation.

Oishi held Kikumaru by the collar. "You're not going anywhere, Eiji! We already caused too much trouble! The least we can do is to apologize to Echizen, to Ryuzaki – chan, and to his mother!"

"But it wasn't our fault that she fainted," Momo protested.

The well – known "Mother of Seigaku" pointed an accusing finger at him. "But, it was certainly your FAULT in the first place, Momo! Dragging us here and creating a ruckus! Imagine what would happen if Ryuzaki – sensei would find out about this? We're going to be goners!"

All Momo could do was nod enthusiastically. "Gomenasai, Oka – san! Yipe, I mean, Oishi – sempai!" Kikumaru also nodded eagerly in agreement, together the both of them looking like two little kids. Being scolded by their mother.

Tezuka shook his head wryly. "Am I seeing another version of **TENIPURI**?"

"A much more hilarious live action TENIPURI, Tezuka," Fuji added, amused. He grinned as he stared at the stoic former captain of the Seigaku tennis club. "Don't you think your **daughter** is being a little too harsh on your **granddaughter**?" Fuji gave a small grandma – like cackle, hiding the lower part of his face with the back of his hand.

Tezuka on the other hand cringed.

* * *

"Obasama seems to be taking a lot of time upstairs," Nanako wondered as she finished cooking the food and was now setting the table. It had been forty-five minutes and still her auntie didn't show up at the kitchen. Tapping her finger under her chin, her thoughts began to drift.

"What if Obasama finally met her son's girlfriend? Was she angry? Hurt? Happy?" she asked herself. Well, even she was getting worried about her auntie's reaction once she sees her only son with a girl. And here they thought that Ryoma – san had exceptionally no interest in girls.

Nanako almost thought that her famed cousin was a gay since he had no feelings in regards to women. And to think that the girl he now hooked up with was none other than his couch's granddaughter. For a minute there, she contemplated that Ryoma – san barely even knew that Ryuzaki – chan existed.

And now…

"I'm just glad that Ryoma – san is happy with Ryuzaki –chan." Nanako finished setting the last few articles in the table when she heard the front door open then close. She heard her uncle's booming voice in the hallway.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri nasai, Ojisama," Nanako greeted from the doorway. Nanjiroh gave her a brief wave of acknowledgement before setting his sandals aside. He cast a glance at the entire living room before settling his attention on his niece.

"Is the brat here already?"

Nanako smiled. "Hai, he is."

Nanjiroh smirked as he stretched his muscles then paced towards the living room. "Call me when it's dinner time, Nanako – chan."

Nanako gave a small smile when she saw her uncle disappear in the living room. She then went back to her work, hoping that her aunt would be coming down to help her anytime soon.

…………

Ryoma threw an insufferable look at his raging sempais as they beat each other's brains out. He ran a hand nervously through his hair as he reverted his attention back to his unconscious mother who was currently being tended by Sakuno. He somewhat had a vague idea that his oyaji had already returned home from the temple and from the looks of things, he will have a tough time patching things up.

"Sakuno," he whispered quietly. She turned to him, concern marring her features. He ran a hand through her brown tresses and said, "Looks like oyaji's here."

"What? B – But what about your mother, Ryoma – kun?"

"We'll find out later. For now, let's go out to meet him," Ryoma muttered much more to himself than to her. He tugged her arm to help her stand up then trudged together towards the door. Despite the outrageous set – up of the situation, he still have to fulfill his promise to her.

That is, meeting his oyaji face – to – face.

…………

"Dinner's ready, Ojisama!" Nanako announced from the hallway. Nanjiroh stood up from where he was reclining in the porch, rubbing his backside wryly. It was strange. Usually, he would see his son in the living room playing with his annoying cat. And also, his wife was always lingering around, preparing the dining room or scolding him for his unrestrained hobby.

He decided to make a quick stop to the kitchen to inquire of his missing family. He parted the curtain halfway and saw Nanako doing final touches to their main course. "Nanako – chan, have you seen your cousin and aunt wandering around here? Didn't they know that it's time for dinner?"

Nanako frowned as she stopped momentarily from her work. "I think Obasama is upstairs with Ryoma – san." An invisible light bulb began to lit above her head. "Oh, and speaking of Ryoma – san…" she smiled as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "He brought someone over for you and Obasama to meet tonight."

An eyebrow went up at that statement. "Ryoma has brought someone with him?" Suddenly, his eyes lit up with perverse interest. "That would be interesting! I've always known that my only boy is not a gay! Now I can die happy!" Nanjiroh clasped his hands into a prayer all the while stared at the ceiling. "Let's pray to the higher ones that his sexuality was not altered!"

"Anou, I don't think that would be necessary, Ojisama." Nanako sweat dropped at her uncle's superfluous actions. She looked at the wall clock hanging on the kitchen wall then winced. "It's ten minutes past dinnertime!" After making last minute arrangements, she zoomed past her uncle to set the table.

Nanjiroh was still in his awestruck pose when Nanako tapped his shoulder with her ladle. "Ojisama, I hate to ruin your moment of happiness but dinner is already ready. You better start calling Obasama and Ryoma – san upstairs so that we'll start."

Her uncle made a childlike pout. "You're so mean, Nanako – chan! Ordering your uncle like a child!"

"Can't help it. Obasama gave me all the authority in the world that I'll do it," Nanako replied dryly.

Instead of giving back a retort, Nanjiroh walked towards the stairs to fetch his wife and his son. Unknown to him, there was still chaos running forth when he reaches the top.

* * *

Ryoma decided to keep Sakuno inside his room to avoid getting involved in his sempais' warfare. Sooner or later, his cousin would announce that it was time for dinner and he might not be able to eat on time because he has some things that needed to be cleared up.

And that was to prove to everyone that he didn't rape his own girlfriend.

'Looks like Momo – sempai's getting the upperhand,' he thought, amused. Momoshiro was struggling to calm down a furious Oishi who was yelling over and over again not to call him 'Mama'. Kikumaru instead of restraining the two decided to join in the fun, and was now trapped like a shrieking cat underneath the two.

On the other hand, Tezuka and Fuji were also watching the brawl with Kaidoh hissing incoherent words. Taka – san was trying his best to stop the fight but was unable to intervene because there was a racket nearby and he might unnecessarily lose his sanity. To top it all off, Inui was gathering notes about who has the highest rate of winning and who was the best in fighting, sort of.

It was totally a mess.

And it was all because of a simple misunderstanding.

Shaking his head, he walked towards the destruction zone, his eyes canny. "All right that's enough, sempais. You're already causing a ruckus here and if you don't stop, you'll eventually create a hole in my carpet."

It was a miracle that they heard him.

"Ochibi! This is all your fault!" Kikumaru accused wrongly, pointing a finger at Ryoma. Momo and Oishi finally stopped, with the younger kohai sporting a purpling bruise on his left cheek. Inui stopped writing for a while and moved next to Ryoma.

Ryoma on the other hand was cool. "Why would it be my fault? Don't you know that I could have you guys arrested for this? What you're doing right now is assault and trespassing in private property."

"Oh really? And what about you? Harassing and exploiting a very innocent young girl! You could get a death penalty for that!" Momo fired back, defiance evident in his voice.

This was getting worse. "I already told you that I didn't manhandle her."

Kikumaru leaped like a cat then tackled Ryoma so they toppled on the ground. "Nyaa! But we saw you with our own eyes! You were lying in between her legs and she has that scared expression on her face! How would you explain that?" He pinched both Ryoma's cheeks painfully. "You'd better not lie to us, Ochibi!"

"No I'm not!" Ryoma retorted. "Itai! Let go!"

Momoshiro joined Kikumaru in the battering. "Don't you dare lie in front of your sempais, Echizen! Admit to us that you manhandled Ryuzaki – chan!"

The younger man fought against the two people that were fiercely holding him. "I'm not going to admit anything! Now let go of me!"

To his utter bad luck, Oishi decided to join in the ruckus. "Just tell us the truth, Echizen! You would never get hurt like this if you'd just tell us!"

"What in the hell should I be telling you about? And you're already hurting me now!"

The ruckus continued on and on, their voices increasing to a higher pitch. However, all of the Seigaku regulars were completely unaware that someone was watching them at the end of the stairs.

…………

"I wonder what is going on outside," Sakuno muttered to herself as she paced around Ryoma's room. She gave glances at the frail woman lying in his bed, still not showing signs of waking up. The young girl ran a hand through her unfettered tresses, combing her hair nervously.

Ryoma was taking too long. Was he able to put a stop to the sempais' ramblings? Or did the sempais forced him to admit a fault that wasn't his?

There was too much to think about. It was starting to cause a headache. Sakuno continued pacing when she heard a soft mewl coming from outside the window. She walked towards the window then pulled it open, her brown eyes lightened up when she saw none other than Ryoma's pet cat Karupin.

"Karupin!" she exclaimed, and immediately the cat leapt into her arms. Karupin gave a loud purr then snuggled close to her bosom. Sakuno ruffled the cat's soft fur, enjoying the mewling sounds it makes. "You're so cute," she cooed, earning another purr.

She was so engrossed with Ryoma's pet that she didn't notice his mother slowly returning to consciousness.

* * *

Nanjiroh eyed the scene before him. First he was surprised and now he was confused. Scratching his head idly, he began the process of analyzing the scene before him.

There were a total of eight men standing in the hallway. From the looks of things, they were arguing about something and were crowding someone at its center. And amidst the chaos, he could hear his son's voice coming from the center.

"I'm not going to admit anything!" was his son's reply.

"Nyaa nyaa nyaa, Ochibi! You better admit your fault or else!" the boy Nanjiroh recognized as the cat guy who does acrobatic moves. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall, watching the scene before him. 'Now this is something new,' he thought, amused at the whole scene.

There were eight people who seem to be his son's sempais and they were on the verge of wrenching something out of him. Although the scene was pretty vicious, well, this was also something to be looked forward too. Nanjiroh gave a smirk when he finally saw his son's disheveled head peeking out from the center of the mob.

"Yamero! Itai!" Ryoma yelled when Kikumaru pinched his cheeks harder. Momo gave a loud roar, some sort of a battle cry as he pummeled the younger man, sending them all into a mangled heap into the floor.

"That's enough! Momo! Eiji!" Oishi admonished, launching himself at the grueling trio. The other sempais decided to stay away from the chaos and let the Mother of Seigaku handle it.

After all, wasn't that his job in the first place?

Enough was enough. His patience was all used up. Ryoma managed to pry himself off Kikumaru's pinches and Momo's strangles. He wobbled slightly when he stood up, frequently glaring at his sempais.

Time to end all of those freaky accusations.

"For the very last and I hope the last time, I DIDN"T RAPE RYUZAKI! Can't you guys absorb that in your brains? I didn't manhandle her! And to tell you the truth, I never even touched her until now!" Ryoma yelled, surprising his sempais.

And his father of course.

Have I heard it right? The shounen had a scandal with the old hag's granddaughter?

This would be fun.

* * *

And to put the finishing touches to the story, a soft shriek broke them all from their trances. All heads turned at the direction of the voice sweat drops exposed in their heads as they looked at the person with wavy brown tresses and a shocked look on her face.

"Ryuzaki…"

And another, they heard a cough so they craned their heads in the other direction, once again, sweat drops began to cloud and rain their heads when they began to make a guess who the owner of the next voice was.

They never need to guess since someone beat them to it.

"O – Oyaji…" Ryoma finally croaked out, fear and dread laced through his voice.

The sempais began to exchange frightened looks. Nanjiroh, on the other hand began to smile. A very smug smile.

Oh no!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, the much-awaited chapter has finally arrived! What will Ryoma and the sempais do now that Nanjiroh has arrived? What will Sakuno do now that her supposedly encounter with Ryoma's father suddenly turns to chaos? Find out in the next chapter! As always, reviews, suggestions and comments are welcome!


End file.
